


Fraternitas

by FullmetalFlameElric, Ynaena



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Differences, Alternate Universe, Blood, Cor is there for a second, Kingsglaive Gladiolus, Kingsglaive Ignis, Kingsglaive Noctis, M/M, MT!Prompto, Spoilers, Tags will update as chapters continue, Timeline Tweek, Violence because of Ardyn, everyone's an asshole, relationships tagged as they appear, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/FullmetalFlameElric, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynaena/pseuds/Ynaena
Summary: What if....What if Prompto was raised within the Empire?What if King Regis failed?What if Insomnia burned?





	1. Ave Regnum

**Author's Note:**

> We adjusted ages for several of the characters, most notably would be Gladio and Ignis (who would be 27) and Prompto (who would be 23). We did this to allow more dynamics and to make the flow of the story easier to achieve.

_M.E. 747 - Insomnia - Capital of the Kingdom of Lucis_

The castle was burning.

The heat of the explosion radiated from the Crystal Chamber, melting door handles and shattering glass. Everywhere there was chaos. Guards ran left and right trying to contain the flames as best they could.

Eighteen year old Ignis ignored them, pushing his way through the chaos towards his single destination. There were shouts from the guards about a breach in the wall. Magitek would be descending upon them within the hour now that the wall had crumbled. A body slammed into him and continued running without a single word, knocking Ignis’ glasses askew and shoving him shoulder first into a wall. He hissed once before righting himself. With a short glance over his shoulder to watch the Kingsglaive soldier disappear down the hall before Ignis focused back on his task.

Pushing down the hall into the royal residential wing, Ignis turned his full attention to the door at the far end. He was there after six full length strides, fist landing heavily against the door.

“Prince Noctis!”

“Ignis!”

The door opened and out stumbled the raven haired eleven year old. Dark blue eyes focused on him, wide with fear as he darted forward and buried his face in the elder’s stomach. Wrapping his arms around the younger, Ignis glanced down the hall as gunfire echoed down the halls. The three short pops making Noctis jump and crowd closer for comfort. 

“We must hurry.”

“But dad-”

“Your father is well guarded by the Kingsglaive. He’ll be waiting for you outside the city walls where it’s safe.”

“But-”

A second explosion rocked the castle foundations, pushing them to the side with the force of the shockwave. They were getting too close for comfort. They needed to move.

“Now, Noctis!” He nudged the younger boy down the hall, running to one of the hidden passages and pushing the door open. Noctis hesitated for only a moment before Ignis was herding him through and sealing the passage once more, plunging them into darkness. 

The passage was tight and cramped even for Noctis, the young boy scrawny and all limbs. Ignis had to stoop to make his way through it. Not a single light illuminated their way through, Noctis stumbling once every few steps. Every time, Ignis just righted him and hurried him further along. It was only through memorised escape routes that Ignis managed to find their way down to the garage.

They burst out to a flash of light and a car engine. Noctis blinked owlishly as he tried to get his eyes to adjust. Ignis spotted the man he was looking for and moved them over to the waiting car.

“Ignis! Is it just the two of you?”

Cor rushed to meet them, setting a hand on the teenager’s shoulder. Ignis took the second to fix his crooked glasses and nodded.

“Yes. His majesty King Regis should be waiting at the meeting spot as planned. Noctis was my main priority-” A loud clang echoed as the barricaded door to the garage was rammed.

“Ignis?” Noctis asked, his voice pinched with barely constrained panic. Cor frowned and Ignis wasted no time in acting.

Physically lifting Noctis, he passed the boy to Cor and opened the rear door for the man. The elder caught on and stowed the young boy inside, ignoring the cries as he shut the door.

“Go.” Ignis urged, glancing cone at the rear window of the car. Cor hesitated for a second before nodding and getting in, gunning the engine. It wasn’t until the car was nearly cleared of the garage doors that Ignis finally turned to face the Magitek soldiers forcing their way through the door.

“Restrain him.” A blond ordered, standing no taller than the average young teen. His red and black eyes focused coldly on Ignis as two soldiers stepped forward and forced him to the ground.

Around him the castle burned.

Insomnia fell.

 _M.E. 756 - Agrypnia - Capital of the new Niflheim Empire and formerly Insomnia_

The splash of vomit hitting pavement drew Ignis back to the present as his gaze slowly turned out to the training ring. Beside him, two men were doubled over in laughter as the young man in the center of the field rolled onto his side with a pathetic groan.

“Fifteen!” The more muscular of the two crowed, slapping a hand against his thigh. The other leaned back against the pillar behind him, looking far too smug in Ignis’ opinion.

“By the Six I love watching the first timers.”

“I seem to remember you being just as graceless, Nyx.” Ignis stated, removing his glasses and examining them for any dust. He frowned and attempted to clean it off with his shirt, only preceding in making it worse. 

Damn it.

“Awww, c’mon Iggy.” The larger of the two pouted, leaning across the lap of the other. Nyx frowned and nudged at the man with a look of exasperation. “Stop being such a buzzkill.”

“I don’t think that’s possible. It’s a pre-existing condition of his.”

That earned a laugh from the larger of the two, Ignis only rolling his eyes at their antics and placing his glasses back on his nose.

Nope. Still dirty. Was that a new smudge?

“If you two are quite finished? Gladiolus, I believe you were supposed to report to General Drautos?”

It was enough to get Gladiolus to shut his mouth. His jaw snapped shut with an audible click and Nyx stopped his own laughing. With a heavy sigh, Gladio straightened up and stood, snagging his uniform jacket off the ground beside him. He inspected it a moment and made a face before brushing the dirt from the white fabric. Content with his work, the man slung it over his shoulders and pushed his arms through the sleeves. 

“If you don’t hear from me in three hours, he’s killed me and gotten rid of the evidence.”

Ignis made a soft tsk. “Now now, we all know he’d make an example of you.”

Gladio shared a look with Nyx and shook his head. “I don’t think you get this whole reassuring thing, here Ig.”

“Pity. You’re going to be late. Run along.”

The other grumbled as he stalked off, leaving the two on their own as younger recruits continued their warp training.

“Something on your mind?” Nyx spoke up after a long moment. Ignis let the question hang in the air for a beat, turning to observe the man beside him. He took his time marking out every imperfection and scar running along the otherwise unblemished skin, following it the line of the shaved sides of his head.

“You need to cut the sides again.” He stated instead. Slate met green as they locked gazes, Nyx raising a brow in silent question.

“Want to try that again? Or you gonna try and avoid the question again?”

Chuckling, Ignis looked away and back to the training field. “ I was rather hoping to avoid it.”

“Yeah. No. Talk to me.”

Of course he would keep at it. Ignis really should have known better at this point. “Tomorrow is the 9th anniversary.”

Nyx let out a heavy breath and leaned his shoulder against Ignis’. “Shit has it really been that long? I remember when this was still the Kingsglaive. Not this fucking Intempesta bull shit.” The elder glared at their white uniform jackets, the mockery of the original Lucis crest streaked over with a bright red slash. The new symbol of the Emperor's very own personal lap dogs.

“Don’t let anyone catch you saying that.”

“Ifrit take them, this farce is-”

“Nyx.” Ignis warned. 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Nyx sighed, running a hand through his hair and frowning as his fingers caught in a few tangles. 

“If you started braiding it, your hair wouldn’t be such a rats nest by midday.”

Nyx shot him another look and continued to work the tangle out. “Yeah, well, I don’t have the time for that.”

A shrug. “Then cut it.”

“You cut it.” That was definitely a pout. Ignis didn’t even have to look at his face to know the other man was pouting. Chuckling, Ignis patted the man on the shoulder.

“Later.”

His attention drifted back into the long stretch of open hall behind them, taking in the architecture he was once mystified by. The structure was the same at its heart, the tall pillars and long open hallways still gilded in gold. The royal colors had been removed from memory, not a trace of black gracing the tapestries or furniture. The amount of white everywhere was near blinding and Ignis found that he missed the dark.

The Emperor had done everything in his power to outlaw the Lucis family royal color. His final step in doing everything he could to erase the once proud family from history. It had almost worked, save for the few remaining stragglers. Not to mention the citizens of the new capital. 

A sudden pain shot through Ignis’ hands and he flexed his fingers, clenching and relaxing to try and stretch the sore muscles. A set of bare hands settled over his own, thumbs rubbing into stiff joints.

“You really should have taken it easier today.” Nyx chided softly.

“I’ll take it easy when I’m dead. Until then we have to focus on keeping our heads down.”

A grunt was the response Ignis received. Honestly, he didn’t expect much else. Neither of them were pleased with the turn of events. Given the chance they would have bailed on the city long ago. As it was however…

“Scientia.”

Nyx dropped Ignis’ hands as if he’d been burned, both men turning their attention to the soldier standing feet from them. The silver uniform emblazoned with a red rifle marked him as one of the Magitek gunners. Poor sod must have been on messenger detail as punishment for some minor infraction. A sick part of Ignis hoped the individual was miserable.

“Yes?”

“The Inquisitorem demands your presence.”

Ignis and Nyx shared a look before the younger stood, straightening his uniform jacket. “Very well. His office, I’m presuming?”

The soldier jerked his head in a semblance of a nod before turning on his heel and beginning to marching in their intended direction. Ignis cast one last glance at Nyx, silently reassuring, before he followed silently. 

Their footsteps echoed hollowly off the high ceilings as they entered the main building. The ghost of memories shivered along Ignis’ spine as they continued further in.

The blackened scorch marks from the blasts had been scrubbed clean within months of Insomnia’s fall. Damaged walls were repaired and new paint coated the walls. Even the glass had been replaced. What had once housed beautiful stained glass portraits of the rise of the Lucis kingdom was now crystal clear glass, letting the sunlight pour in through the windows and allowing a better view of the Emperor's subjects. 

Pausing at a set of double doors, Ignis nodded to his escort before knocking once before pushing the door open. 

“This can not happen again, 1025-733. We can not have any infraction, no matter how small, to slip by without punishment.” 

Near the desk, the Inquisitorem stood over a blond MT officer. The younger male stood impassively, his red and black eyes blank as he took the verbal lashing from the Emperor's favorite researcher.

“You should be happy I didn’t hand you over to General Drautos for disciplinary action. This won’t happen again. Do I make myself clear?” The elder man waited for a moment until it became obvious he wasn’t getting an answer. “Prompto!”

“Yes, Sir.” The MT finally voiced, the response clipped and crisp. The Inquisitorem looked him over with a frown before waving him to the side. 

“Good. Back to your post. I have a meeting with- Ah. Scientia. Just the man I wanted to speak with.”

The Inquisitorem, known to his friends and family as Verstael Besithia, was an elderly man with a smile that could chill the bravest to their core. Verstael had an affinity for human experimentation that had resulted in the MT soldiers that the Empire boasted its army for. Unluckily for Ignis, Verstael was a man he had to come to know very well.

“Forgive me, I had to see to a small matter before your arrival. Please, sit.” Not an actual request.

Ignis made his way to the spare seat by the desk and slowly lowered himself into it, glancing once at the blond MT that had stationed himself just behind the Inquisitorem’s chair, once again motionless.

Nothing more than a cold shell. Not a trace of the human that had once existed within.

“You wished to speak with me?” Ignis asked instead, turning his focus back to the aging man before him.

Verstael had taken his own seat, leaning forward so his elbows rested on the desk, his hands lifted and fingers laced together before him. “Ah yes. I wanted to speak to you about the recruits you’ll be getting.” Something cold and sick feeling coiled in Ignis’ gut.

“Sir?”

“The ones that don’t make the cut.” The man continued casually, a spark in his eye that did nothing to settle Ignis’ uneasiness. “You’re to assign them to the Anathema Program.”

MT research.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Ignis swallowed back the bile beginning to rise in his throat. He’d been hoping they could avoid another reaping. “The Anathema Program, Sir?”

By the Six he hated this man.

“Yes. Pickings are slim and the Emperor wishes me to replace the loss we took in that pathetic excuse for a rebellion in Galahad.”

It took everything Ignis had to not reach across the table and kill the man there. A single glance at the blond MT watching him closely was enough to keep him in his place.

“Yes, Sir.” He finally managed. He just needed to make it out of this and he’d be able to calm down. Wouldn't do anyone any good to lose his composure and get himself killed. He wasn’t of any use to Gladiolus or Nyx dead.

Verstael smiled with the response and nodded. “Good good. That was all for now. I should let you be off. Tomorrow is the big day for recruitment after all.”

Slowly, Ignis stood and dipped his head in false respect. “Of course, Sir.” He turned and started to make his way towards the door, pausing only as he heard his name called out.

“Oh and Scientia?” Ignis turned to look at the man over his shoulder, hand on the handle to the door. “Do be a good lad and let Ulric know his sister’s personal effects have been gathered together for him. He can pick them up in the morgue.”

“Sir.”

Not once had Ignis hated himself more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We use latin for chapter titles, as well as random words throughout the fic. If you're curious feel free to google it.
> 
> If you wish to discuss (or scream with/at us) you can contact us via this tumblr blog (NoctiousRoyalty).


	2. Ad Aetatem

_M.E. 747 - Insomnia - Capital of the Kingdom of Lucis_

The last thing Noctis remembered about Insomnia was watching Ignis being surrounded by MTs. He remembered screaming himself hoarse and fighting to open the door and jump out as Cor continued to drive away from the citadel and far beyond the limits of the city.

He remembered being angry.

He remembered being confused. Where was his father? Where were they going? What was going to happen to Ignis? What would happen to Lucis? At the tender age of eleven, Noctis didn’t even know where to start finding those answers.

So he settled on being angry.

There was an underlying of fear building into panic. Night had well and truly set in over the kingdom. And still the road continued to stretch onward, the headlights providing the only source of light in the seemingly endless night.

Still the anger lingered.

Cor eventually pulled over on the side of the road beside a small stop along the highway, cutting the engine. By this point, Noctis was curled up in the backseat. He’d wrapped his arms around his knees and brought them to his chest. His shoulders were hunched, head down and tears streaked down his cheeks.

Looking him over, Cor winced slightly at the glare pointed in his direction.

“Your father should be meeting us here shortly.” He stated, turning his gaze away and getting out of the car, making sure to lock it behind him.

The young prince slowly uncurled from his ball and straightened enough to look out the back window. In the distance he could see the flashing lights of the city. The physical wall was nothing more than a long line marring the landscape, illuminating with every new explosion. The sound was nothing more than distant rumbles from where the car was parked. 

Closing his eyes, Noctis could still imagine the too calm expression on Ignis’ face as he handed him off to the elder man. It was unsettling in a way the young boy couldn’t begin to understand. Fighting back a shiver of unease, Noctis uncurled himself and tried the door.

Locked. 

Frustrated, he kicked the door and continued to look around for a way out. He had to get back there. They couldn’t have just left Ignis behind like that-

A roar sounded off to the side followed by a cut off scream. Silence hung heavily over the car a moment after, Noctis waiting with baited breath for the sounds of movement. Looking back out, he couldn't spot Cor. The man had disappeared sometime in the last few moments and Noctis was beginning to worry he’d been abandoned. 

The shadows shifted, something was moving towards the car.Shrinking back, Noctis pressed himself up as far against the other door as he could. The glass was cold against his shoulder blades, matching the chill of dread he could feel settling in his gut. The figure stopped just outside the door, human shaped and looming over the car.

As the door opened, the boy cringed and tried to make himself as small as possible. The claws he was expecting never came, however. Instead a soft sound of surprise was what drew Noctis from his protective ball. 

A pair of amber eyes stared back at him from a kind face. Violet red hair feathered around the man’s face, kept in check under a wide brimmed hat.

“Oh… you poor child. You must be so scared. Come on. It’s alright. I’ll take you somewhere safe…”

_M.E. 756 - Hammerhead_  
“Rise ‘n’ shine, sleepy head.”

Sunlight flooded in through the windows, illuminating the bedroom in a wash of gold. Early morning bird song drifted in along with the distant sound of the garage. All of this went unnoticed by the lump on the bed.

A single tuft of black hair stuck out from underneath the mound of blankets for the few blissful seconds between the blinds opening and the covers being mercilessly ripped from the body beneath. With a pitiful groan, the lump curled tighter into himself, squeezing blue eyes shut even tighter than before in a vain attempt to fight the reality of wakefulness.

A soft “tsk” followed as booted feet made their way to the top of the bed. “Alright, sleepy head. ‘Nough o’ that, now. Time to get up and start the day.”

“F’ve m’r’ min’ts….”

At 20 years old, Noctis was a graceful sleeper. Drool had dried and crusted along his cheek throughout the night, drying in his hair and plastering it to his face. The rest of the rats nest was tangled to one side of his head, the other half completely untouched from the day before. A streak of grease darted across his forehead, a remnant of the work he and Cindy had done on one of the cars yesterday.

Sighing, the blond beside the bed set her hands on her hips. “C’mon sleepy head. Sunlight’s burnin’ and paw paw won’t be happy if’n yer late for breakfast again. Now up.” She reached over and patted him on the rump.

Noctis turned his head and cracked open an eye to glare at her. At the age of 25, Cindy Aurum was a formidable woman. Blond hair kept short to her shoulders as it curled wildly around her tanned face and a set of olive green eyes that always seemed to be smiling.

She was Noctis’ first crush. It lasted a whole week before he learned to fear her.

From his current angle, Noctis could see mostly the underside of her considerable bust. Yet he could still feel the judgement pouring off of her as he kept her waiting. 

“Don’t you start givin’ me that look. Up.”

With a heavy sigh, Noctis decided it was better for his sanity if he listened and did as told. Hefting himself up into a sitting position, he ran his fingers through his hair and winced as they caught on the numerous tangles.

“If you brushed it once in awhile it wouldn’t be such a mess.” Cindy stated, crossing her arms and cocking a hip to the side. Noctis shot her another look and she shrugged, turning on her heel and sauntering towards the door. “Be down in fifteen or I’m lettin’ paw paw come get you.”

The door clicked shut behind her and Noctis lasted a whole two seconds before he flopped to the side and sprawled gracelessly across his bed in a tangle of limbs and blankets. He would move eventually. Once he finally got up the motivation. Or Cid showed up.

Whichever came first.

He found the motivation a grand total of five minutes later when he rolled off the mattress and hit the floor. With a grunt, the younger man pushed himself to his feet and staggered over to his dresser. Pulling out a simple black shirt, Noctis threw it on and pulled his pants on. He took a small detour to the bathroom to tame the mess of his hair and wash his face, brushing his teeth while he was it before going back to his room to snag the yellow Hammerhead jacket he was required to wear for work.

By the time he made it down the stairs fourteen minutes had elapsed and Cid was already on his way to get him.

“Cuttin’ it close there, kid.”

“Yeah yeah. I’m up.” Noctis muttered, stepping around the elderly man. He’d come to look upon Cid Sophiar as a grandfather in the years he’d been at Hammerhead. The man had raised Cindy on his own after the death of her parents, and had become Noctis’ secondary caretaker while his primary guardian was away.

Speaking of…

“Is Pops back yet?”

Behind him, Cid snorted and took a seat back at the table. The newspaper rustled as pages were turned. Noctis ignored it and sat down, dishing up his own plate of food.

“He’ll be back within the hour. Says he’s gotta talk to you so you’re off for the day- By the Six boy! Slow down or you’ll choke on your food!” Cid reached across the table with his newspaper and swatted at Noctis as the young man frowned and slowed his chewing.

“I’m hungry!” He wasn’t whining. Ok, so he was.

“Can’t eat if your choke to death.”

With a groan, Noctis relented and made sure to start eating slower. Half of his plate was already gone by that point, leaving him to wonder if he should get up for seconds now or after.

“So what did Pops want to talk about?”

The rumble of an approaching car sounded outside along with the bark of a dog. Cid just glanced out and grunted.

“Ask him yourself since that’s him pullin’ up- Hey! Finish eatin’- I swear that boy is gonna get it one of these days.”

Noctis ignored the grumbling, darting out of his seat and out the back door. He didn’t bother stopping to pull his boots on; the weather was still warm and the earth would be pleasantly heated against his bare feet. The fuchsia convertible slowed to a stop just in front of the main garage, the driver cutting the engine and getting out.

“Pops!”

The man lifted his head and smiled, amber eyes sparkling in the morning sun. “Well, color me surprised. You’re up early.”

Noctis hurried over and was enveloped into a crushing hug. The embrace was familiar and safe, reminding Noctis of those early years after the fall of Insomnia. The warm scent of cinnamon hit him and the younger man relaxed into the hold.

“Cid made me get up. Sent Cindy to do it too.” He grumbled into the taller’s shoulder.

A chuckle and the man pulled back to ruffle Noctis’ hair. “The horror. Now, we should go inside and talk. I believe coffee is needed and you need to start packing.”

“Packing?”

The man hummed and clapped him on the shoulder, turning them both to start heading back inside. 

Cid glanced up from his reading, lifting a brow and draining his coffee mug before standing. “Welcome back, Ardyn. Come to finally keep that boy of yours in check?”

Ardyn, the man finally letting go of Noctis’ shoulder and removing his hat, laughed softly. “Thank you, Mr. Sophiar for keeping an eye on this troublesome one for me. I promise, he’ll be out of your hair soon enough.” 

The kitchen went silent.

“What? What do you mean? You mentioned packing earlier. What’s going on?” Noctis asked, frowning and tilting his head.

“Noctis, lad, you remember that talk we had about wanting to see Insomnia? Well I have found the perfect way.”

Now Noctis was almost hesitant to ask, but his curiosity got the better of him. “Ok? How?” The smile he got in return from Ardyn seemed fond, but there is was something else there under it all that unsettled the young man.

“The Intempesta are currently taking new possible recruits. I figured it would give you sometime to live in the city as well as help build character. You’d only have to be in for four years and you can apply for simple castle guard duty if that’s what you’d prefer.”

Something cold squirmed in Noctis’ gut at those words, but he clamped down on it. This man had done everything he could to care for him in the last nine years. Why would he ever steer him wrong?

“That… sound great.”

“Wonderful! I’ve already signed you up, so we’ll need to pack your things and get a move on to make it in time for the welcoming ceremony.”

The man swept out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving the other three standing in a heavy silence. Noctis looked between Cid and Cindy, both watching him carefully with guarded looks that barely masked their concern.

“You don’t have to actually go if you don’t want to, kid-” Cid started, taking a small step towards him.

Noctis just waved it off and forced a smile. “It’s fine. It’ll do me some good.” 

Those words left a bad taste in his mouth, but he ignored it in favor of going up to his room and packing.

 

It was roughly six hours later that Noctis found himself being herded into a large theater hall with roughly 100 other people. When he’d dreamed of seeing Insomnia again it had gone more along the lines of a grand homecoming. He’d see his father again and things would be right in the world. But he knew better. In reality, Noctis had never expected to ever actually see the inside of his old home again. Instead he was content to just sit back and enjoy his quiet life. He knew who he was, but why would it matter? The people were happy from what he’d seen. Sure things were a little rocky, but it was to be expected. The first ten years after a shift in power were always turbulent. Things would settle out eventually. They had to.

The noise around him died down as General Drautos took the podium. It was hard not to recognize both the man that had once worked for his father and then stabbed him in the back. A twinge of that anger returned, but Noctis stamped it back down before it could fully form. It wouldn’t do. The man only worked for the Emperor. 

Instead he turned his attention to the other men and women gathered on the stage. The Emperor wasn’t present but two figures stuck out from the line of Intempesta uniforms. The first was possibly the most well known member of the Intempesta. 

Nyx Ulric was hard to miss. At 5’10”, the man made an imposing figure. From his sharp jawline to the cold set of his eyes, Nyx was a common topic amongst women inside and outside Insomnia. Being called the “Hero of the Empire”, Nyx was the poster boy for the Intempesta. The people loved him and the Empire used it to their advantage. The lap dog of the Empire as Lucis loyalists called him.

It was the man standing beside Nyx, however, that drew his attention. Standing at 6’ even, light brown hair swept back to stay out of those oh familiar green eyes, was Ignis Scientia. 

The anger burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want chapters out faster, shoot messages to FullMetalFlameElric via their tumblr blog (underpaid-royal-babysitter). She's the one doing most of the writing, I (Ynaena) am mainly the soundboard and editor and the poster since I'm the only one with a computer. 
> 
> Our schedules are very busy (due to work and life) but we're aiming to get at least one chapter out per week.


	3. Agnitio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry that this is so late! Work has kinda become hectic for FullMetaElric so finding time for writing is kinda challenging at the moment. So to make up for the wait, we give you a super long chapter! yay!!
> 
> We stayed up until 3 am to get this chapter out today, pretty sure FullMetalElric is falling asleep/died on the floor.
> 
> Woot Woot for the first relationship tag!

_You know there’s something that’s hidden within_  
_When you close your eyes, you can’t help but to think_  
_you the truth, I don’t know what to say  
_ _But, we have no home, no real place to stay_

The music drifted through the air in the crowded bar, bodies pressed together on the dance floor. Near the edge, Nyx could be seen dancing closely with Crowe. They were pressed chest to chest, moving with the crowd around them. To anyone watching, they’d look like any couple enjoying a night out.

Ignis wasn’t jealous.

“Stare a little harder, the Empire might figure it out.”

The gruff voice of Gladiolus broke Ignis’ train of thought. Green eyes lifted and met amber from behind fine rimmed glasses. The taller male was standing just to his side, arms crossed over his chest and emphasizing the sheer size of his biceps. It was both enticing and off putting.

“I wasn’t staring.” Ignis responded instead, turning his head back to his drink. He twisted the tumbler on the table and watched the amber liqueur swirl around the ice. The chair beside him slid out and creaked as Gladiolus settled himself. “Please. Make yourself at home. I would love the company.” He said flatly, lifting the glass and tossing the remaining drink back in once swallow before setting it back down.

“You started early. Trying to get wasted for a reason or just don’t like watching him dance with women?”

Damn this man was infuriating.

“That depends, how many cigarettes did you have while you were outside?”

A snort and Gladio shifted a bit in his seat. 

Ignis truly hated this man. 

Now if he could convince himself of that. 

Another person approached, the chair on Ignis’ other side pulling out and Libertus dropped into the seat with a grunt. The man shifted a bit in his seat and turned to face the other two. “You two look like you’re having fun.”

“I need another drink.” Ignis muttered, standing up and pushing away from the table he was seated at. Ignoring Gladio, Ignis made his way through the small crowd towards the bar. He’d only made it a few feet before a hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him off to the side.

The reflex to fight was stamped down the second he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist. Lips danced along his neck and Ignis tilted his head against his better judgement. “We’re in public.”

“Then maybe we should go somewhere a bit more.. private?” Nyx’s voice purred in his ear. It sent a shiver along Ignis’ spine. That’s all he needed to give in to the man.

“Then what are we still standing here for?”

 

The press of cold stone against his back was enough to ground Ignis just enough to be aware of the hands skimming along his sides, slipping under his shirt and dancing along each rib. Slightly chapped lips moved against his own, muffling the moan that managed to work its way loose. Somewhere in the back of his head, Ignis knew this was bad idea. 

They were out in the open where anyone could stumble upon them. It shouldn’t have sent a shiver of excitement along his spine. If the wrong person found them, the repercussions would unravel any work they’d set in place. And if what Ignis had seen earlier that day was any indication, the time was fast approaching to move. 

A hand traveling down his abs and slipping to the button of his pants drew Ignis from his thoughts and back to the present. “Nyx-” he choked out, the tail end of the man’s name tapering off into another drawn out moan. Lips trailed down his neck followed by the short bite of teeth.

The tap of boots against stone was enough to sober the two men up. They pushed apart quickly, Ignis straightening his collar and adjusting himself discreetly as Nyx fixed his hair. Turning, Ignis laid eyes on the one face he feared he’d never see again.

Noctis had grown in the last nine years. From the scrawny child of eleven, the prince was now a young man. He’d grown into his lanky limbs and filled out in the chest and shoulders. His jaw line had become more defined, sharper along with his cheekbones. Black hair spiked out in every direction, carelessly styled as if he had merely rolled from bed and ran his fingers through it. Those eyes though, they were the same deep blue Ignis remembered staring up at him the night the castle burned. 

The three of them stood there awkwardly in the hall, Noctis and Ignis refusing to look away first. Noctis seemed to be sizing the two of them up, glaring at Nyx first before focusing on Ignis. The taller could tell the second Noctis recognized him. 

The crown prince of Lucis was alive.

“Noct-”

He didn’t get the full name out before the younger had rushed forward. Still shocked from the sight before him and a little slow from the drink earlier, Ignis didn’t react fast enough to dodge the punch. Knuckles cracked against his jaw and he staggered to the side.

“Oi!” Nyx snapped, followed by the rushed steps as the man hurried to his defense. Ignis only just managed to straighten up in time to stop the other from doing something stupid.

“Nyx, no!”

Ulric froze, his hand fisted in the front of Noctis’ shirt and hoisting him off his feet. Where they’d once been eyelevel with one another, Nyx now had to crane his neck in order to glare at the young prince. Noctis had his hands wrapped around Nyx’s one wrist, his feet kicking out slightly as he met the elder’s glare with an almost bored stare of his own.

At Ignis’ outcry they both turned to look at him, Noctis now glaring and Nyx looking bewildered.

“What? But Iggy he-”

“That. Is. The Crown. Prince.” Ignis paused a moment to let that sink in before continuing. “Put. Him. Down.”

There was a moment where Nyx looked ready to argue before the words struck home. Confusion and then shock as he turned his gaze back to Noctis, really getting a good look at him this time around. Bit by bit, the man recognized the familiar features of the young boy he remembered seeing run through the halls of the castle. Quickly, he dropped Noctis back to his feet, taking a small step back.

Ignis took a step forward. “Highness-”

“You left.” He was angry. That was the fire burning in those blue eyes. Anger directed at him. “You promised me you’d always be there. And you left.” The crack in the younger’s voice ripped at Ignis’ heart. It was a flicker of the young boy he’d once held, the young boy that he’d reassure and dry his tears when he was hurt or scared. But now he was just hurt and angry.

“Circumstances did not allow for-”

“Save it with the circumstances bull shit.” Noctis snapped, shoving passed them both. Ignis made a move to stop him, but Noctis just shrugged the hand off, his glare sharpening. “Don’t fucking touch me.” He snarled before disappearing down the hallway.

The silence that remained in his wake was almost suffocating. It hung heavily as Ignis stared after the younger man. It was only when Nyx set a hand on his shoulder that he finally looked to the other man. There was a question blue eyes stared back him in a silent question.

“We need to tell Gladio.”

 

“Alright, this is all I could find on the recruits that match the description you gave me. And you do not want to know what or who I had to sleep with to get those.” Gladio stated, slapping the three files down on the table. He dropped into a chair that creaked dangerously beneath his bulk. He gabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and started tapping one out. Across from him, Libertus looked up from the cards in his hand, Crowe abandoning her own hand and making a move to grab the files. 

Ignis beat her to it. He snatched the three files up, ignoring the banter around him. Three names were his sole focus.

“What? What you had to sleep with?” Nyx questioned, leaning across the table and snagged smoking cigarette from the taller man’s mouth. “And don’t smoke in here. Iggy’ll kill you.”

Gladio just grunted, frowning as it was snuffed out against the underside of Nyx’s shoe. “He ain’t gonna enjoy you getting ash all over his floor neither.”

“This one.” Ignis spoke up, stopping the last file in the small stack onto the table. It drew the attention of everyone around them and Crowe snatched it up for a look.

“Lux Argent? How are you so sure?” She asked, lifting a brow. “You didn’t even look at the picture.”

Ignis sighed and reached over, flipping it open to the first page. Paperclipped to the top left hand corner was an image of a disgruntled looking youth. The very young man Ignis and Nyx had run into earlier that evening. “Besides the picture? The name. Noctis has never been the most discreet child. Noctis means night. Lux means light.”

Gladio took a look and sighed. “Yeah. That’s him alright. Still got that bored as hell look in his eyes.” Sliding the file back to the others, he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. “So what now?”

A slow smile stretched across Ignis’ lips, green eyes shining with a light that had all but died out for the inhabitants of old Insomnia.

Hope.

“We play chess.”

 

Ignis had long since mapped out numerous plans of how he would break free of the Empire. I had long since become a pastime of his. From the beginning Ignis and Emperor Iedolas had been locked in a struggle for the upper hand. Until recently Ignis had always been one small step behind. Oh the Emperor hadn’t played his hand close. He had let Ignis see every single card, taunted him with it even. Not a single hand was supposed to be laid on Ignis in harm, not while he held one very important piece to the Emperor's plan. It was the only thing keeping Ignis in their game at that point. It was something he was holding onto tightly.

And it had just fallen right back into Ignis’ hands.

“Ah. Scientia. You requested an audience?” 

Oh Ignis hated that voice. It creeps along his spine in a chill that left Ignis feeling disgusting. In the last nine years, the man had gotten very good at hiding it.

A placid expression was settled firmly in place, not giving away a single thought or emotion as Ignis made his way up to the throne steps. The man seated upon the throne didn’t wear his age well. He was pale with paperlike skin that was only made paler by the white robes he wore. It was the smile though, that oily smile that churned Ignis’ stomach every time it was turned on him. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile permanently from the face of Eos.

And, finally, the clock had started ticking.

“I have that list of recruits the Intempesta will be keeping. The rest have been passed on to the Inquisitorem.”

The smile faded a bit and the Emperor looked intrigued. “Really? You made your choices quick. Didn’t even take the time to assess them.”

_You're hiding something._

“The video clips provided along with their files was enough to be telling which of the possible recruits would make the cut. The purpose for this audience was to request permission to go out beyond the walls for the first training session. To make sure I made the correct choice.”

Bold. This was too bold. The Emperor could see he was planning something. That slow smile was back.

“Of course. It’s important to weed out the last of the stragglers. Though, I’m curious. Why come to me and not Drautos?”

“Forgive me for saying, but the General is not only a busy man, but a less… understanding man.”

“Of course.” The Emperor was nothing if not a vain man. “Then I’ll make sure it happens. Tomorrow morning, bright and early.”

It took everything in Ignis to bow to that man. It should have been King Regis on that throne. In a perfect world it would have been. Then again, in a perfect world, Ignis wouldn’t have been in this situation. 

Focus.

“Thank you, Your Grace.”

“And Scientia.”

That wasn’t a good tone. Back going stiff, Ignis slowly straightened up and faced the man again. “Yes, Your Grace?”

“Might I bother you for an opinion? I know you’re well versed in politics and a… fresh perspective might be nice.”

Ignis knew a trap when he saw one. 

“What might I assist you with?” He somehow managed to keep his voice even. The Emperor just smiled and tapped his chin in thought.

“It concerns our dearest Oracle.” _Lunafreya._ “I was recently considering the possible uses for her. I could use her as a political tie to another kingdom. But I could keep her here as well. Perhaps… as a bride for someone here.”

No. No Lunafreya was not a pawn. 

“Would the Lady Lunafreya be amenable to such an arrangement?” This was beginning to verge on the territory that Ignis did his best to avoid. It was hard enough to slip under the radar as it was, being the Emperor’s kept pet.

“If not, we have methods of… persuasion.” 

The ache in Ignis’ hands at the mention of persuasion was enough to make him bolder than normal. There was no chance in seven hells this man was going to lay his hands on her. “If I might be so bold, Your Grace. Lunafreya is likely best kept close and amongst the people. They respond well to her and she’s important to keeping their moral up. Happy subjects make for a prosperous Empire.” He nearly choked on that last word. It certainly left a bitter taste in his mouth. “Whomever suggested the marriage would have only served to make the Oracle rebel and thus lead the people to do the same in her defense.”

The Emperor narrowed his eyes at that final comment, his smile faltering. Ignis’ reasoning was sound enough the man before him would take the words to heart, but he was far from stupid. Ignis had all too willingly jumped to the idea of keeping the Oracle around. 

“I’ll consider your advice. Though I expect a simple concise response next time. The attitude was unneeded. If it’s that hard for you to behave, just keep that pretty mouth of yours shut next time, hm?”

Another chill of nausea shot through Ignis and he swallowed it back, ducking his head in silent apology. “Forgive me.”

“.... You’re dismissed.”

Forcing himself to bow stiffly once more, Ignis turned on his heel and made his way from the room. 

The burn of the Emperor's stare followed him the entire way.

 

There was always something both amusing and painful about watching new recruits figure out how to warp the first time. Having stolen the ability from the Crystal and bastardized into the Niflheim technology the Intempesta used only made it harder on the person.Like a tug starting at the navel and spreading rapidly outward throug every limb, warping was likely the most disorienting experience Ignis had ever had the displeasure of witnessing first hand. The first time he’d successfully warped across a room, he’d proceeded to vomit up everything left in his stomach and didn’t stop retching until he was a crying mess.

Nyx, on the other hand, was a natural.

Ignis may or may not have hated him a little for it.

A small group of MTs had accompanied the group as “extra security” according to Drautos. Direct orders from the Emperor. Spies sent to watch them and make sure they didn’t make a break for it. At the head of the unit, stood the blond MT Ignis had become familiar with. 1025-733.

_Prompto._

Currently, their entire squad was seated on a small outcropping just beyond the city wall. Six recruits stood lined up at the far end of the clearing, each holding a dagger in their hand. There were two pieces to the warping device the Intempesta used. A simple transmitter was attached to the blade while a receiver was hooked onto the lapel of their uniform jacket.

Nyx paced before them, the only member of their squad that wasn’t off to the side at the moment. Sizing each of the new recruits up, Nyx paused in front of Noctis. They stood just an inch apart in height, both trying to stare the other down. Under normal circumstances, Ignis might have found it amusing. As of now, he was too on edge to find any humor in the situation.

“Alright, listen up. This is your one and only test to make the final cut. Warping is the main tactic employed by the Intempesta. It’s what sets us apart from the MTs and general military. The idea is simple. You throw the dagger at the point you want to go. And then you follow. To activate it, there is a switch on the handle of your dagger. This is the one and only transmitter you will be given. Lose it. Damage it. You take a cut of your paycheck to get a new one. They come in sets with a receiver and they transmit to that receiver and that receiver alone. Got it?” He paused to listen to the murmurs of agreement before continuing on. “Good. Now I want you to aim for the other half of this clearing. IGNIS!”

Sighing, Ignis stood and brushed himself off, taking a step off the overhang and landing just below. Ignoring the dust settling on his boots, he made his way a few paces forward. Reaching the destination, he dragged his right foot in a straight line across from the six recruits. Nyx pointed to it.

“That is your destination. The first time will be a simple straight across and back. After that we’ll work on more complex formations and movements once you’ve gotten the stomach for it.” He paused in his pacing once more, looking them all over with a smirk. “You will throw up. You will fall over. You might even start crying and pass out. I’ve had one recruit go into a full blown panic attack. The first time warping is always messy. It sucks. I won’t lie to you. Another thing I can promise you, I will laugh at your misery.” Nyx brought his hands around in a final clap, grinning widely as a few of the recruits flinched. “Who’s first?”

Ignis was sleeping with an asshole.

Shaking his head, Ignis leaned back against the outcrop of rocks, folding his arms in front of his chest and watching closely as one after the other, recruits started warping. The first three collapsed before they could even manage the second warp, throwing up the large breakfast Ignis was almost positive Nyx had pushed on them. The other two managed to complete the second half of their warp before falling over. One threw up while the other just collapsed and lay on the ground moaning pitifully.

Pathetic.

Finally, Noctis stepped up to his starting point. Blue eyes were narrowed in concentration as he aimed for the far line. With a perfect flick of the wrist, Noctis launched the blade across and embedded it just beyond the line. Within the blink of an eye, Noctis was beside it, grabbing the blade and staggering forward. It was a small movement, but Ignis caught it. As did Nyx. The transmitter, in Noctis’ moment of instability, was snapped from its secure place on the blade. The small device dropped to the ground and bounced a foot away as Noctis turned, completely unaware, and threw the dagger once more.

In a split second decision, Nyx threw his own dagger and intercepted the younger man mid warp, throwing them both to the side. They hit the ground in a heap of limbs, Noctis gasping in shock and Nyx grunting once as he braced for the impact.

Ignis straightened up at the same second 1025-733 stood taller and took a step forward. Across the clearing, Nyx was scrambling to his feet, leaving Noctis to slowly sit up.

“Ulric.”

Every Intempesta present froze at the cold voice ringing out clearly. Nyx’s shouldered stiffened and his head snapped in the direction of the blond MT. The shorter was now moving calmly toward him, his face an impassive mask.

Ignis’ blood ran cold. 

“Would you mind explaining to me what that was.” It wasn’t a request.

“There was an issue with the warp that needed to be corrected.” Nyx stated, thinking quickly on his feet. He was already feeling cagey with the unnerving red and black eyes focused on him. The MT merely lifted a condescending brow.

“Perhaps you should learn to keep your recruits in line before taking them beyond the wall if that’s the case.”

Ignis slowly exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment of silent prayer. _Please don’t do something stupid._

He opened his eyes the same second Nyx snapped back. “That’s rich coming from someone who’s own mother didn’t want him.”

_Like that._  


It was silent for a moment, the next Nyx was crouched on the ground and clutching his face. The sharp crack of a metal baton meeting skin echoed through the clearing and 1025-733 had his arm raised, hand tightened around the handle of the long metal rod. Taking a step forward, the MT kicked out with a heavy boot and pushed Nyx to the ground, stepping onto the man’s chest. Face expressionless, the MT rained blow after blow down upon the man. With each sickening crack, Ignis felt bile slowly rise in his throat. To act would show his hand, but everything in him screamed to step in. To protect.

He didn’t even realize he’d warped until the baton cracked down on his left shoulder, bringing him down to one knee. The rod clattered to the ground as the MT wrenched his arm back and took a hurried step back. Lifting his gaze up, green met red as silence rang out.

It was in that pause that Ignis noted three important things. 

1) The MT was wearing a light foundation, covering up barely visible freckles.  
2) Beyond the red and black, there was a flicker of blue.  
3) There was fear in those eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always! You can contact us via our Tumblr Blogs!  
> Ynaena (NoctiousRoyalty)  
> FullMetalElric (Underpaid-Royal-Babysitter)


	4. Ecfugium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for the shitty beginning....and the shitty ending....you know what, we just apologize for the overall shitty chapter. Our original intent of updating once a week isn't working so well (FullMetal works a lot now so finding time to write is getting extremely difficult) so we're going to (hopefully) get a chapter up every other week. 
> 
> At some point we will be going back and making edits to the chapters (most of them were written 11pm or later after eight plus hours of work so we're exhausted while writing these), it probably won't be until the fic is completed. 
> 
> We have also created a spotify playlist for this fic (https://open.spotify.com/user/ynaena/playlist/0XdJzPxt6KXD7yVtYvEyWt).
> 
> Like always! If you have questions you can reach us on our tumblr pages (we're also tossing around the idea of creating a discord chat if you guys request it).

“Ah! Fuck! That hurts!”

A hand tightened around the man’s upper arm, pulling Nyx back towards the end of the bed.

“It wouldn’t hurt so much if you would simply hold. Still.” 

Nyx winced slightly, giving up on his struggling and letting Ignis push him back onto the bed. The man was seated beside it in a chair he’d pulled up, a first aid kit spread open on the bedside table. Across the room, Gladio stood with his arms crossed. A scowl was set firmly in place as he glared at the younger man seated in an arm chair near the window. Noctis, for his part, was doing his best to ignore the looks aimed at him.

“He gonna live?” Crowe asked, making her way into the room and shutting the door behind her. 

“Not if he keeps moving. Ignis might finally do him in.” Libertus stated, his tone amused as he kicked back his chair at the small seating table. The man seemed all too pleased with the idea.

“You don’t seem too worried about that.” Crowe muttered, walking passed him and nudging him roughly in the arm. He just batted her away.

“Leave me be, woman.”

“Would someone like to explain to me why hot shot here decided to interrupt my warp?” Noctis ground out. His arms were crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed as he focused his gaze on the very man in question.

Nyx spared a glance in his direction. “Because. You- Shit! Ignis, babe, be gentle with- ah!”

“Don’t call me ‘babe’.” Ignis growled, applying pressure to one of the wounds.

Grimacing, Nyx looked over at Ignis sin apology before turning back to Noctis. “You warped without a transmitter. Which, according to the Empire, is impossible.”

“So what? Like they would have noticed-” Noctis was having none of it. His shoulders were set and his back straight as he settled in for a long argument.

“The Empire has eyes everywhere.” Ignis’ voice was surprisingly soothing compared to Nyx’s own disgruntled tone. The bespectacled man was frowning in concentration as he worked to clean Nyx's wounds and bandage them. His brow furrowed and making him look far older than his twenty seven years.

“That MT, the blond that decided to beat the shit out of me-”

“You should have just kept your mouth shut.”

Nyx shot Ignis a look, clearly unamused by the lack of sympathy. “That MT is one of the Emperor's lap dogs.”

“Not for long.” Gladio tossed in, leaning against the wall, one foot pressed to the floor board. Ignis glanced at him for a short moment before returning to his task while everyone else in the room focused on the taller man.

“What do you mean?” At this point, Noctis was finding he had more questions than answers. 

“After that little stunt Ignis pulled, I heard his head’s on the chopping block.”

A scoff from Noctis. “What? Cause he hit Ignis?”

The room fell silent as every eye zeroed in on the younger male. Gladio lifted a brow and tilted his head slightly. “You don’t get it. Do you?”

Now he was getting frustrated. “Get what?”

“Imperial orders state that Ignis is to remain unharmed. The only people allowed to lay a hand on him are the Emperor and Drautos.”

Noctis shifted where he was, his stance opening slightly as he stared back at Gladio skeptically. “You’re kidding. What kind of stupid order is that?”

A heavy sigh and Ignis sat back in his chair, leaving Nyx’s wounds alone for the time being. “It’s a power play.” He lifted a hand and removed his glasses, rubbing at the space between his eyes. “I have information he wants. He knows harming me won’t get me to talk. So he employs other methods. This is only part of one. He keeps a very close eye on what and to whom I interact with.”

Looking between Ignis and the man settled on the bed, Noctis tipped his head to the side, considering. “If he’s trying to use the people around you, why even bother with what the hell is going on between the two of you?”

“Watch it, kid.” Nyx warned, voice a growl now. “Just cause you’re the prince doesn’t mean I won’t-”

“Nyx.” Ignis’ voice sounded tired as he silenced the other man. His shoulders had slumped every so slightly and his eyes weren't as hard as before as they settled on Noctis. “The thing between Nyx and myself… we try our best to keep it quiet. It’s only amongst the people present here that we show anything close to affection and only when we’re in a secluded room such as this. Is it risky? Yes. Am I stupid enough to believe the Emperor doesn’t know about it? No. But so long as I don’t give him a reason, he won’t use it. And Nyx, usually, is smart enough to keep his head down.” He paused here and looked pointedly at the man in question. “Usually.”

Nyx at least managed to look a little ashamed at the other’s tone. Crowe just snorted.

“That boy wouldn’t know how to keep his mouth shut if it was beat into him.”

“It just was.” Libertus muttered, snickering a little to himself. Ignis just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Noctis.

“Whenever you’re ready, we can devise a plan and set to work reclaiming the throne-”

Reclaiming the throne? Wait what?

“Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up. I don’t want to reclaim the throne.” Noctis had his hands up and backing up the second the words were out in the open. “I am perfectly content just pretending I’m a normal person with no association with the line of Lucis.”

It was getting hard to ignore the looks of disbelief aimed his way.

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.”

“Nyx-”

“No! We’ve been sitting here just waiting for the Emperor to get sick of us and send us on a suicide mission and for what? So this little brat can just act like his people don’t matter? Fuck that, Iggy! He doesn’t want to be king? Fine! He’s an insult to the line of Lucis anyway!”

Noctis took a threatening step forward, hands clenching into fists as he got ready for a fight. “You leave my father out of this! What the hell would a refugee throw away know anyway!”

“Hey! I was part of the Kingsglaive! I did my job protecting-”

“Well you fucking failed!”

“ENOUGH!”

The entire room fell silent as Ignis stood up, his chair toppling backwards and landing with a loud clatter across the room. He fixed every person in the room with a glare before settling it on Noctis. He took a moment, green eyes sizing up the young prince as he carefully considered his next words.

“You say you don’t want to be king, but I fear you fail to grasp the gravity of the situation. You were raised outside the city walls, so I can forgive your ignorance this once. But what you need to understand is that your people need you. They’re starving. People are sick and hungry and poor. The average home makes barely enough money to keep them housed, let alone fed. People are being torn from their homes and publicly humiliated or executed because of who they love. And those loyal to the crown of Lucis are actively hunted and hung in the streets.” 

Noctis stared at him, dumbstruck with the news. There was no way it was true. It couldn’t be. “No”

“You don’t get to just decide that it is or isn’t reality. Your people need you.”

“No!” Noctis as on his feet and taking a step back defensively. His blue eyes were darker, laced with anger s he did his best to match Ignis’ too calm gaze with a glare of his own. “They don’t need me! I’m not a king! I don’t want to be!”

“Noctis-”

“You don’t get to tell me what I can and can’t do, Ignis! You’re not my advisor anymore! Haven’t been since you abandoned me!” With that, he pushed his way passed Gladio and slammed the door behind him.

Growling, Nyx attempted to get up off the bed. Ignis just reached over and pushed him back into the pillows behind him. “Let him go.”

“But that brat-”

“Just let him go, Nyx. Forcing him to be here won’t change his mind. In the meantime, Gladio, Crowe, Libertus. Please keep an eye on him.”

“You got it.”

“Sure thing.”

“Whatever, Iggy.”

 

The week that followed was tense. Ignis knew he was being watched, could feel it every time he walked through the corridors of the citadel. During training, he could feel that gaze boring into his back. It was unnerving, though he knew who it was. Every time he’d look over his shoulder, he’d find the blond MT turning his head away.

Prompto.

The MT was on the chopping block. A tentative date for execution already being whispered about amongst the higher ups. According to the rumor mill, the Emperor was considering making a public event, a statement of sorts.

Yet another piece on the board.

Ignis jolted from his thoughts as a crash sounded further down the field. Heaving a soul weary sigh, he turned his head and found the expected sight of Gladio towering over all six of the newest recruits. At the bottom on the pile, Noctis was glaring daggers up at the mountain of a man, completely immune to the smirk aimed at him. The five stacked on top of the prince were all in varying states of pain. Dirt covered their once pristine white uniforms and Ignis believed he could pick out a spot of blood on one of the poor youngsters. 

“Scientia.”

Ignis would forever hate his surname.

Biting back his initial reaction of disgust, Ignis turned to face the owner of the the voice. Just off to the side of the training field entrance, the Emperor stood. He stood slightly hunched, his hand gripping a cane tightly as his arm shook slightly with the effort of keeping himself upright. 

It’s one of his bad days, then.

It was common knowledge that the Emperor was in declining health, though no one spoke openly about it. It was mentioned as merely whispers in darkened corners.

“What might I assist you with, Your Grace?” 

A smile slowly stretched across the man’s lips, a mockery of something resembling grandfatherly. “I merely came to check on your newest trainees. Though it seems to have taken more energy than I was planning. Help me back to my rooms, will you?”

Ignis wanted to do anything but. Sadly, he didn’t have a choice.

Stepping up to the elderly man’s side, he offered an arm for the other to take, barely noticing as all of the other’s weight was braced against him. Waiting, for him to get settled, they finally started off at a slower pace.

“How are the recruits coming along?”

We’re playing this game then. Fine.

“They’re progressing nicely, if a little slowly compared to the last group.”

A hum as they paused at the entrance to the royal wing. Halting, Ignis tilted his head forward as a high pitched whirr sounded from above. A light flashed quickly along the back of his neck, scanning the rectangle shaped pixel on the back of his neck.Three quick beeps sounded shortly after and the door securing the wing slid open.

“I see. Drautos has been asking after them. He seems to doubt your abilities.”

Ignis tried not to be insulted. Honestly, he shouldn’t be surprised at this point. They continued on, making their slow way down the short hall towards the Emperor’s main room. The room that had once belonged to Regis.

“Your Grace?”

“Tomorrow, I’d like you to organize a demonstration, if you would. Fully armed, preferably. I want to see everything my newest Intempesta can do.”

A chill ran along his spine. Something was very wrong.

“Yes, You Grace.”

They finally came to a stop by a set of large wooden doors. They carved ornately, the dark varnish shining in the light filtering into the hall from the stained glass windows. 

“Very good. Thank you for escorting an old man to his rooms. There’s just one more request I have to ask of you.”

“Yes, Your Grace?”

The man’s smile widened slightly, a glimmer of twisted glee beginning to shine in his eyes. Once again, Ignis found himself feeling sick.

“I know you know where the prince is hiding. I’m giving one final chance to tell me.”

“I don’t-”

“You do. And it’s very rude of you to keep this from me. After all I’ve done for you.You know how important this is to me. How much this could help Agrypnia flourish. Keeping it from us is just cruel. You don’t have to be so mean. Now. Let’s try this again. Where is the prince?”

Stealing everything in himself, Ignis straightened his back, jaw set and shoulders squared. An obvious denial, but Ignis as willing to gamble on his next move. “The prince is dead, Your Grace. You know this.”

The smile shifted, darkening slightly around the edges as the Emperor’s eyes narrowed. “I’ll give you until tomorrow’s demonstration to rethink your answer. Good day, Ignis.”

Ignis didn’t dare relax until he had left the royal wing. Forcing a normal pace, he turned and made a detour to the armoury. For the moment, he didn’t have a tail for which he was thankful. He needed the space to think, plan, anything that would give them the upper hand. Their time had officially run out.

The door as sealed firmly when he arrived, forcing him to stop mid stride. At the door, there was a scanner, a single tall strip, that ran along the side of the doorway. Biting back his annoyance, Ignis turned and face hi back to it, pulling his uniform collar down.

Every man and woman in the “service” of the Emperor had an identification code. It was tattooed on the base of each individual’s neck their first day, once all the pomp and circumstance of ceremony was over. Noctis and the other recruits were scheduled for theirs by the time the week was out..It was only by the grace of the Six that they hadn’t gotten around to it yet. If things went the way Ignis saw them going at present, it would make it easier for Noctis to get around if he remained unbranded.

These codes were the easiest way to tell the difference between a normal soldier and an MT. MT’s had a barcode on the top of their wrists that set them apart. It was a mark for everyone to see, a brand announcing their lack of humanity.

But they’re not all that different, are they?

Ignis shook off thoughts of the one anomaly and stepped inside once the door slid open. He needed to know exactly where their weapons were if they were going to make it out of here armed. 

Five paces forward and eight to the left found him before a large case. Locked up behind glass was a familiar set of blades, Ignis dared never to hope he would hold again. His daggers, a gift from King Regis himself, were placed carefully inside. From the looks of it, they were still as sharp as the day he’d been gifted them. Just off to the left was Galdio’s broadsword. Both were in perfect condition, and from the looks of the lock, Ignis would be able to open it in a pinch.

Footsteps alerted him to a visitor and he turned, coming face to face with the blond MT. His cue to leave. They locked gazes for a moment before Ignis finally started moving back to the door. The other didn’t stop him, letting him leave without comment. But he could feel that black and red gaze trailing after him the entire way.

 

The morning was surprisingly bright for the end of the world as they knew it. Going into the day, the small group knew they had been backed into a corner. Ignis had even kind enough to point out as much. The early morning sun was enough t drive home the hammering of nails behind green eyes as they stepped into the clearing and lined up. 

At the far end of the line, Gladio spotted Noctis. The young man had been doing his level best to avoid being alone with any of the senior Intempesta members of their unit. Obviously not in the mood to entertain their pleas to step up. It was enough to ruffle the Amicitia heir’s feathers. But Ignis had told him to be patient. Speaking of, he turned his gaze to his left where the man in question stood.

“So what’s the plan?” He asked, voice gruff this early in the morning. Green eyes slid to focus on his own amber from behind a pair of reflecting lenses.

“There isn’t going to be a demonstration.”

“That much is obvious.” Nyx muttered. The man was still nursing a few injuries, though the worst of them had faded and healed over the last week due to potions and Ignis’ overbearing bedside manner. “So what? We move first?”

“No. We make them show their hand first. And if I’m not mistaken, we won’t have to wait long.”

In the observation deck above the training field, the Emperor could be seen sitting beside Drautos. The traitor stood tall in his carefully crafted armor, glaring down at the small group before them. His gaze was locked on one sole figure, studying it closely.

 

“Is that him?”

Drautos tore his gaze away from the lanky raven haired man, looking instead to his Emperor. He could still feel the disgust the poor excuse for royalty had always conjured. Even after a near decade, the Lucis whelp was enough to make his lip curl.

“That’s him. There’s no mistaking him.”

A pleased hum left the elderly man and he turned to face the blond MT just off to the entrance of the observation deck. “Oh, Prompto?” The blond perked up from his blank stare, focusing on the Emperor. “Do be a dear, would you? There’s an individual down there. The scrawny one with black hair? His eyes are blue. Bring him to me and I’ll forgive that little indiscretion of yours from before, hm?”

The MT seemed to hesitate as he let the words sink in, looking over the ledge to get a good look at the soldiers gathered. “The one at the far end, Sir?”

“That would be him. We have reason to believe he’s planning to overthrow my reign. Can you do that for me?” A slow nod. “Good boy. Run along now.” He watched as the MT turned and headed for the exit. “Oh. And if Scientia resists, kill him. He’s outlived his usefulness.”

 

“Show time.” Gladio muttered, straightening up a bit as the blond MT stepped onto the field. Behind him, a small group of Imperial police followed. They watched silently as he made his way closer, stepping over to Noctis and grabbing him roughly.

“Whoa! Hey! What the hell?!”

“Noct-”

The young man was spun around, his arms yanked behind him and a pair of cuffs secured around his wrists. “The Emperor has requested I retrieve you.”

“On what grounds will you be taking my recruit?” Ignis demanded, making his way over. Gladio made an aborted grab for him, Nyx shoving him back into line as the blond focused on the taller.

“Treason.” Was the succinct reply. Within the blink of an eye, a gun had been drawn and aimed directly between Ignis’ eyes. It was enough to make the man stop in his tracks and lift his hands in surrender. The blond looked between him and the raven haired male in his grasp, considering before he spoke lowly. It was loud enough for Ignis and Noctis alone to hear. “This is the Crown Prince of Lucis. Isn’t it.”

The moment of truth. “Yes.”

Noctis straightened up in shock. “Ignis, how dare-”

“Help us.” Ignis started, his voice urgent. He needed to convince this one loose end the risk was worth it. “If you stay here, they’ll kill you regardless of what the Emperor promised you. Come with us and I can guarantee you’ll make it out of these walls alive.”

The blond frowned, hesitating. They were running out of time.

_“Prompto, please.”_

A heartbeat and then the sound of a gun firing. The sound was so sudden, Ignis felt his heart leap into his throat for a second. He was almost sure he’d just been shot. It as only as the Imperial officer nearest them fell to the ground in a crumpled heap that he realized what had happened. 

Noctis was suddenly shoved away from the MT, his wrists unbound as Prompto turned to Ignis once more.

“Don’t make me regret this.”

“I won’t. MOVE!”

It was purely instinct that the others scattered. Chaos erupted around them as the officers finally caught up with what was happening. Shouts called out as they tried to organize enough to gather the escapees, but it was in vain. They were well trained in avoiding capture on the battlefield. Imperial officers that had never seen an actual day of battle were fodder.

Slipping from the field and into the confines of the corridors, their mobility was restrained. Ignis took up the lead, the MT falling into step at his side. Noctis was hot on his heels with Gladio and Nyx bringing up the rear. Crowe and Libertus were flanking either side, both keeping pace with Noctis in the middle. 

They hung a left and Ignis grabbed Prompto’s wrist, pressing it to the scanner at the armoury door. It beeped and slid open, the group spilling inside.

“We have limited time so we need to move fast!” Ignis called out, already going for the case with his daggers. It unlocked easily enough, scanning his code and popping open with surprising ease. The MT was off to the side opening a few more cases and handing weapons over. Ignis grabbed his daggers and stepped aside for Gladio to get his sword, a shield already strapped to his back. Looking around, Ignis let his gaze dart about for one more weapon, something to use primarily, something with length.

“Here.”

Looking to his right, Noctis stood, handing over a lance. “Thank you.” The weight was slightly off, but it would have to do for now. He could already hear the Barnum of boots against the stone floors. 

They’d officially run out of time.

“Time to go.” Nyx stated, grabbing one last sword and turning to the room entrance. The others did much the same, Gladio hefting up a shield and smirking. A group of MTs approached the door, blocking their exit.

“Gladio.” Ignis didn’t turn his gaze away from the MTs. 

“Yes, Sir.” Gladio purred, his smirk widening as he lined up and lifted the shield in front of himself. Bracing himself, Gladio charged forward and bowled the first four over. The man didn’t stop, clearing a way down the hall.

Setting his hand on Prompto’s back, Ignis nudged the MT forward before doing the same to Noctis. “That would be the opening we were waiting for. Let’s go.” 

Weaving their way through the halls, they kept their eyes open for any possible resistance. Coming around the corner to the garage, a soldier darted out from the shadows. Reacting on reflex, Ignis brought a dagger up and into the man’s stomach.  
Without pausing, he twisted the blade and wrenched it upwards. Blood poured out onto Ignis’ hands, but he ignored it. 

As soon as the first one appeared, the rest proceeded to descend upon the small group. Eight soldiers seemingly poured out of the shadows. Noctis warped to the side, feinting right to avoid a hit before coming back around and bringing his sword down on the soldier’s back. Nyx was already engaging with one of his own. He was dancing around the soldier, bouncing between one and another that had focused on him. Gladio had another one focused on him. Each clang of a blade against the shield rang and echoed along the stone halls loud enough to drown out the approaching steps of reinforcements. Beside Ignis, Prompto was firing round after round at the outliers. Crowe was already taking down a soldier, slamming the man into the ground with a final sickening crack.

Libertus gave them their opening, slamming his shoulder into the soldier nearest him. The other’s head connected with the wall before sliding down to the ground in a crumpled heap. The way clear, Ignis darted towards the door and quickly moving to unlock it, the mark at his neck being scanned. The sensor turned red and a loud blaring alarm screeched overhead.

“Blast.” Glancing around, Ignis spotted the blond MT and reached over, grabbing him by the back of the shirt and pulling him over.

“Whoa! What-?!”

Grabbing the blond’s wrist, Ignis shoved the MT’s sleeve up and pressed it to the scanner. A second later and it beeped, letting them in and slamming shut behind them as the emergency lock was engaged. 

They were plunged into a ringing silence. Each of them breathing heavily as they took the moment to collect themselves. Leaning heavily against the wall, Nyx took stock of everyone with them. “All here?” He asked. 

Ignis quickly counted and nodded. “Yes. We’re all-”

“How nice of you to come to me.”

Gladio straightened up, turning to glare at the approaching figure. “Drautos.”

The General stood before them, smirking as he took in their panicked expressions. “Why so worried? Surely the seven of you should be able to take me.”

It was a trap. An obvious one at that. Noctis took a step forward as if to do just that, fight the man. Ignis stopped him before he could go too far. He wasn’t fast enough to stop Crowe and Libertus, however. Nyx made a move to stop them, but Crowe pinned him down with a look. 

“You go. We’ll hold him off.”

“But-”

“We’re not important. Get the brat out of here. And don’t make me regret this.”

Nyx hesitated, looking over to Ignis. The taller frowned, looking between Drautos and the other two. The General seemed all too pleased at the easy slaughter. And that’s what it was. There was no coming back once they left them behind. And they both knew it.

“Let’s go.” He finally stated, nudging Noctis to the side. 

Drautos smirked, his helm slipped down to cover his face once more as Crowe and Libertus stepped up to him.

“I know I say this a lot,” Libertus started. “But you’re-”

“Like a little sister to me. I know.” Crowe finished, her tone surprisingly gentle as she held her blades at the ready. 

Turning from them, Ignis quickly ushered the others further into the garage. Behind them the sound of steel on steel rang out. Rapid clangs and flashes of metal were the only indication that the two were still alive. 

“We shouldn’t have left them.” Nyx grumbled, skidding around a corner and stopping beside one of the armored transport vehicles. 

“We didn’t have a choice.” Wrenching the door open, Ignis pulled the keys from the hiding spot and started the engine. A scream rang out, everyone freezing in place as another garbled cry followed. Turning, Nyx made a move to go after them, to try and help them, but Gladio grabbed him.

“They’re gone, Nyx.”

“Get off-”

“Nyx! Get in the damned truck!” Ignis snapped. It was enough to Nyx to focus back on the situation. They locked eyes for a moment before Nyx finally gave in and climbed in. Doors shut, Ignis wasted no time in flooring it. One sharp turn and they sped passed Drautos, standing over the fallen figures of Crowe and Libertus. It was a single flash in the corner of their eye before they were pulling out onto the main roads and towards the gates to the city.

From above, rain began to fall.


	5. Metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **IMPORTANT: We have a convention that we will be attending in April, so the next few weeks will be us focusing more on getting costumes done rather than writing. It won't be until after April 9th until we'll be able to continue writing.**
> 
>  
> 
> We apologize for posting this chapter so late, Fullmetal got a promotion and suddenly got a ton of open-close shifts as well as working more days in a row that she probably should be. 
> 
> Like always, you can contact us VIA our tumblr blogs!  
> [Ynaena](http://NoctiousRoyalty.tumblr.com)  
> [FullMetalFlameElric](http://Nyxperience.tumblr.com)

It was pouring by the time Ignis finally brought the transport to a stop a good distance from the city walls. The stone towered up in the distance, jutting up on the horizon like a warning for any passerby. The convoy of five had been deathly silent ever since they exited the city limits. 

“We’ll leave the car here.” Ignis muttered, finally breaking the silence as he leaned back in the driver’s seat and adjusted his glasses. They kept sliding down his nose and the strain from the change in vision was causing a headache to start up right behind his eyes. 

“We’re gonna continue on foot?” Nyx asked, grabbing a few of their weapons and shouldering what he could. Gladio grabbed the rest of the spare weapons, checking to make sure he’d gotten everything.

“That appears to be our wisest option at the moment. Though, our destination remains unclear.”

Noctis stepped forward. “Uh… I know a place.” His left foot was propped up, digging the toe of his boot into the sand beneath him. All eyes turned to him causing the prince to shrink back a little. Squaring his shoulders, he lifted his gaze and nodded along the dust covered highway. “Hammerhead. It’s where I grew up. And no, before you ask, we didn’t say I was from there.”

“Hammerhead it is.” Ignis muttered, removing his glasses and pinching the space between his eyes before replacing them once more. Taking stock of the situation, the group of five finally started their way along the road. So far there hadn't been a single sign of the Empire. Which was both reassuring and alarming.

Reassuring in the fact that they wanted to keep the incident under wraps for the time being.

Alarming because there would be no warning when they finally did strike.

With the constant stream of what ifs going through Ignis’ mind, he could admit he should have been paying attention. The Mt had been quiet since they had left the city, not necessarily the most worrying of things. He had never been that talkative when they were still under the thumb of the Empire either. It was the subtle twitches and slowing down that should have told them that something was wrong. Ignis, however, didn’t become aware of this until the MT dropped suddenly.

The Mt hit the ground with a sickening crunch and convulsed, drawing the entire troupe to a sudden halt. 

“What the hell?!”

“What’s wrong with him?!”

“Don’t just stand there! Fucking do something!”

“What the hell am I supposed to do?!”

“Stop! Someone help me flip him over!” Ignis ordered, kneeling down beside the MT and gently coaxing him onto his side. There was something odd about these convulsions. Nyx came to his side and helped him, the taller of the two pulling the back of the MT’s shirt collar down. A burn mark had started to form at the base of his neck, the skin turning a bluish black and starting to blister from the heat radiating from the spot. The acrid scent of burning flesh hit in one strong wave and Ignis bit back the urge to gag. Already, a hole was burning itself further in.

Following a gut instinct, Ignis grabbed the pocket knife from Nyx’s boot and flipped it open.

“Whoa! What’re you doing?!” Noctis asked, voice cracking in barely concealed panic.

Ignis ignored him, angling the tip of the knife near the edge of the burn. Making quick and precise cuts, the man peeled away the layer of skin to reveal the metallic shine of a small implant. The muscle it was embedded into jerked violently with each pulse of electricity. He hesitated a single beat before digging the knife in and cutting it free. 

The MT screamed. 

It took longer than Ignis would have liked to pry the chip loose. Finally, it gave and was pulled from the muscle with a sickening squelch. Tossing it aside, Ignis turned to stemming the flow of blood from the gaping wound. 

“I need something to cover this.”

“Here.” Gladio’s voice came to his left seconds before his hand appeared holding a ripped length of cloth. The brunet snagged it and turned back to his task of applying pressure to the wound. 

“Hurts…”

Noctis shifted a step closer, ignoring the warning look Nyx shot in his direction. “Hey… It’s… It’s gonna be ok. There’s a place we can go and get you cleaned up ok?” 

Ignis glanced up at the young prince -no, not a prince, not anymore - before looking back to his task. Once sure that it would hold, he adjusted his crouch and helped ease the other up. Gladio was immediately at his side, bracing the MT between the both of them. The blond teetered a moment before sagging heavily against the taller of the two men. 

“Noctis.”

Tearing his dark blue gaze away from the pale blond, Noctis turned to look at the taller brunet. “Huh?”

“Time is of the essence . If you could direct us to the place you had in mind?”

 

It took roughly an hour for the group of five to reach their destination. Said destination was a garage in a small sneeze of a town. 

If it could even be considered that.

“What the hell did ye drag in, kid?” The gruff man standing before them had seen much better years. His face wore the evidence of long hours in the sun and years of laughter. He wasn’t laughing at present, however, his hands placed on his hips and tired eyes narrowed on the dirt covered group. 

At some point during their trek, they had all shed their jackets. The MT had even managed to regain his footing after the first half hour and had finished the walk on his own two feet. Noctis glanced back at the other four, scratching the back of his head before shrugging. 

“We uh… it’s a long story.”

Wth a heavy sigh, the man crossed his arms and looked them all over with a more critical eye. The five of them were dirty, tired, and he could see the blood covering their uniforms. It didn’t take much for him to make an educated guess as to what happened. 

“Yer daddy woulda been proud of ye. Now go. Get cleaned up. We’ll discuss it when you’re done. There’s spare clothes in the attic. Noctis, you know where they are.”

Having frozen in the place at the first comment, Noctis snapped back to attention and nodded. “Oh. Uh. Right.”

 

“How old is half of this stuff?” Gladio muttered, digging through the chests of clothes piled in the far back of the attic. Pulling out a leather short sleeved jacket. An eagle was emblazoned on the back, wings spread and beak open in a silent screech. He took a second to study it before shrugging and adding it to his pile of clothes. At least it looked like it could fit.

“No idea. But with the amount of leather in this, we’re going to look like a misfit biker gang.” Noctis paused in his searching and looked over his own jacket, weighing it in his hands before nodding to himself.

Ignis straightened up from gathering two bundles of clothes together. “Right. Well, better than sticking out in these uniforms. Prompto, if you would follow me, I’d like to get a good look at your neck before you get cleaned up.”

Nyx’s head snapped up from his examination of a pair of pants. “Ig-”

A pointed look was enough to shut the brunet up. Ignis turned back to the MT. The blond was standing awkwardly off to the side, not bothering to join in the search for clean clothes despite the blood caked on his own. To be honest, all five of them were complete messes. Blood coated each of them in different degrees of coverage, coupled with a good layer of dirt from their trek to Hammerhead. They were all desperately in need of a bath.

“Prompto.” Ignis waited until he had the blond’s attention before beckoning him over. Hesitantly, the MT made his way to the taller male’s side and followed him out of the room. It was a relief to see him back on his feet.

The short walk to the bathroom was silent. Prompto kept his gaze down as he followed Ignis up to the door. He only stopped when he bumped into the taller slightly. Scuttling back a few steps, Prompto tucked his shoulders up near his ears in an attempt to look small. “S-sorry.” He muttered.

The blond was all too aware of the fact that he could be disposed of any moment. He had a distinct feeling that, given the chance, Nyx would do the job and make sure not a trace was left. Prompto was a loose end, after all. 

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his musings and he looked up to find a pair of green eyes steadily focused on him. There was nothing unkind about the gaze fixed on him. A surprising patience was behind that look and Prompto didn’t have a clue what to do with it. Why would he even deserve that look? The other hand lifted to Prompto’s cheek and brushed a thumb along under his eye. The MT froze.

“Wha-?”

“I suggest you forgo the makeup. Taking out your contacts will also help you blend in more.” The words were not unkind, but they still hurt. Someone had noticed. He’d been trying to hard to make sure no one would. Of course it would be the man before him. 

Prompto could feel his cheeks growing warm under the other’s scrutiny.

Ignis, on the other hand, merely handed him a bundle of clothes. His words remained as kind as before, and his touch was still gentle. “I believe these should fit you for the time being. Hopefully they’re to your tastes.” The taller paused, sizing up the blond for a moment before patting his once more on the shoulder. “I promise you, no one will harm you.” The unspoken time limit on that protection hung heavily on the MT’s shoulders. “Shower. Get changed. We’ll be splitting up rooms soon.” And with that, Ignis turned and left him there to his own devices.

 

“So what’s our next plan of action?” Noctis asked, turning his attention to the group gathered in the sitting room. The four of them had patched up their wounds, even managing quickly done sponge baths to wipe away the grime and dirt. They’d take turns cleaning up more once they’d had the chance to form a plan of attack.

Shifting in his seat, Gladio frowned. “No fuckin’ clue. But can we take a second here to discuss what the hell happened out there with the MT?”

“Better yet, why are we still keeping it around?” Nyx growled, turning his gaze to his oddly silent partner. Ignis glanced up at the shorter male and adjusted his glasses with a single finger.

“Him. We’re keeping him around because he can still be useful.” He paused here and turned to the other two. Gladio still looked annoyed and Noctis was looking paler than usual. The poor boy hadn’t recovered completely from watching the blond collapse. “What happened earlier was some form of implant giving off an electrical pulse. Most likely it was used as a way to make sure that Prompto obeyed his orders and never strayed.”

“Yeah. And that worked so well for them.” Gladio’s frown deepened as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

The tactician just sighed, running a hand through his hair. It was a mess at this point and sticking out in odd angles from the constant motions of fingers through it. His nerves were starting to show. “For now he’s on our side. And, personally, I would like to keep it that way.”

The sound of the stairs creaking drew their attention and all four turned to the entrance of the kitchen.

“Whoa.” Noctis breathed, eyes wide and cheeks going a slight pink.

Standing awkwardly under the four gazes, Prompto shifted on his feet and looked to the side. His blond hair was skewed in every direction from being toweled dry, falling into impossibly vibrant blue eyes. A smattering of freckles dusted his cheeks and nose, no longer hidden by the makeup he’d used to cover all of his ‘flaws’. If it weren’t for the barcode at his wrist, he would have been nearly unrecognizable.

“Huh.” Gladio grunted, looking the blond over. “He’s kinda scrawny….”

“Indeed. The vest might be a bit big on him, but it’s the closest fit I could find.” With that, Ignis stood and stepped over to the kitchen counter. “Have a seat, Prompto. I’d like to properly look at that wound now. Whoever would like the shower next, I suggest you hurry.”

Awkwardly, Noctis slid from his seat and hurried from the room. Gladio and Nyx watched him go before looking back to the blond MT. He’d taken the seat that Ignis had vacated by Nyx, the older frowning and sliding his chair a bit further to the left and away. Ignis shot him a look before stepping around and tilting Prompto’s head forward. The tissue was still raw, though it looked to be in better condition than it had appeared at first. 

“Nyx, would you grab me a potion please?” He got no answer right away and looked up, meeting the man’s gaze and lifting a brow. With a grunt, Nyx finally stood and went to retrieve the requested item. He handed it over before returning to his seat once more. 

Cracking it open, Ignis handed the potion over to the MT. The blond took it and eyed the potion before swallowing it in one go. Grimacing after, he handed the empty vial back to the taller and watched him dispose of the vial.

“Take it easy for the night and you should be right as rain tomorrow.” Ignis straightened and went over to the seat vacated by Noctis. “We need to know how to work as a cohesive unit. With what I know, we should be able to attune ourselves to Noctis.”

“You’re thinking we could warp and use magic that way if it works?” Nyx asked, finally losing the frown and leaning forward in interest. Now they were speaking his language. 

“Wait. That’s possible?” Gladio asked, uncrossing his arms and leaning one of them against the table. Ignis looked between the two of them and nodded, adjusting his glasses.

“The theory of it is sound. Consider this. We are able to warp and mimic magic due to devices that were created to mimic the crystal’s power. Noctis is able to do everything he does through his family’s blood link to the crystal. We understand the feeling and the process. So it goes to stand that we should be able to use those same techniques to attune ourselves to Noctis’ energy.”

Nyx hummed and nodded, thinking it over. “It makes sense. Think the prince will go for it?”

“We’ll know more in the morning. For now, we should get some sleep.”

“We’ve got two rooms.” Gladio shifted in his seat a bit, tilting his head to the side. “Two of us are sharing with Noctis. The other two get to hunker down in the study.”

“We’ll take watching over the prince.” Nyx sighed and stood, stretching his arms over his head. Ignis watched him for a long moment before he too got to his feet. He could feel Gladio’s knowing look. He ignored it in favor of following Nyx up the stairs. There was no way he’d let the man spoil what little reprieve he had for the moment.

 

“Sorry it’s not much.” Noctis muttered, handing over a bundle of blankets and pillows to Nyx. The elder just shrugged and set about laying them out on the floor. It wasn’t the worst the two had slept on and Nyx had a feeling it would be the best they had for a long while.

“It’s fine. Iggy and I have had worse.”

The mentioned man stepped back into the room after his turn in the shower. His glasses were off and held carefully folded in one hand as he guided himself into the room with a hand on the wall. The nest made, Nyx stepped over and helped him over to the spot, easing him down and taking the man’s glasses to place on the small side table.

“Thank you.”

Nyx just flashed him a smile and waited for Noctis to curl up in his bed before turning off the lights. Being able to slip into the nest of blankets with Ignis and curl up seemed like some distant dream he’d had once. His arms wrapped around the taller, their bodies fitting together perfectly. The soft shift of fabric was the only sign of Noctis just across the room from them. If he closed his eyes, he could almost convince himself that things were normal. That he and Ignis were curled up in a home of their own with no fear of being persecuted or killed.

The illusion was shattered the second Noctis spoke up.

“What time do we need to be up in the morning?”

Ignis sighed softly against Nyx’s neck before shifting to his other side, the shorter spooning around his back. “We’ll need to be up with the dawn if you could set an alarm.”

“Yeah. Yeah I can do that….. Night.”

“Good night, Highness.”

It was silent another moment before Nyx dared inch closer and press a soft kiss to Ignis’ neck. “Good night.” he whispered softly. A hand settled on his arm and squeezed gently in response.

“Sweet dreams, Nyx.”

 

“So what exactly is this going to feel like?” Noctis asked, watching the others warily. Nyx was holding his dagger up, tossing it up and letting it spin before catching it once more.The elder just smirked at him.

From a little further down, Ignis rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses on his nose. “”I suspect it’ll be similar to us warping. A tug at the navel perhaps. Maybe a tickle?”

“Won’t know till we try it. We all ready?” Gladio grunted, hefting his sword over his shoulder.Noctis still looked skeptical. The three had already attuned themselves to Noctis through a slightly awkward embrace. The prince had sneezed for five minutes straight after until he finally managed to stop himself. Gladio had laughed through the entire incident. 

“Who’s going first?”

“I will.” Nyx took a step forward, hesitating as he hefted his dagger up. What was the worst that could happen? He’d warped before. Sparing a glance at Noctis, the elder finally threw his dagger and focused. It started as a tingling in his fingertips, a vibrating sensation that spread along his arm before settling in his core. All in all it wasn’t horrible.

That’s when a violent tug ripped at the base of his spine and Nyx shot forward. The trail of his warp left a vibrant blue streak across the field, ending abruptly as the man stumbled to a stop. He staggered three steps before falling to his hands and knees, throwing up the breakfast he’d managed to stomach.

“Well shit. We might as well just give up.” Gladio grunted, eyes widening slightly at the sight.

“Now, now, Gladio. We all have to give it a try. Besides, you weren’t much better the first time you warped.” Ignis stated, launching his own dagger in one fluid throw.

His warp was much smoother. He landed with only a slight stumble, coming to a halt on both feet and bending at the waist to brace his hands against his knees. 

“Fun ride, right?” Nyx asked with a humorless laugh, spitting once more before slowly getting his feet. For once in his life, Ignis barely managed a grunt as he clenched his jaw against the rolling in his stomach. Off to the side, the blond MT was biting back a laugh, blue eyes shining with mirth. Straightening completely, Nyx turned to the last member of their group. “C’mon, Gladio. Let’s go!”

“Uh. No. I think I’m good over here, thanks.”

With a laugh, Nyx clapped his hands together. “Nice try, big guy!”

“Come now, Gladio. It’s not so bad.” Ignis added, turning to the taller male as well. Noctis had stepped over to Prompto’s side, both younger males looking on at the exchange and quietly taking bets.

“Five gil he hurls.”

“You’re on.”

Gladio frowned, looking between the two at the far end of the clearing and the space between them. Glancing once at his dagger, he sighed and braced his feet shoulder width apart. A single step forward, he stuck his broadsword in the ground before throwing his own dagger.

The loud hiss of energy echoed through the area as the man streaked after the dagger. Materializing, Gladio tripped and landed on his side. He barely managed to roll onto his stomach and brace himself with his arms before he was revisiting his own breakfast. Beside him, Ignis made a disgusted noise and stepped away from the splash zone.

“That’s gross, dude.”

“You have no room to talk, Nyx.” Ignis was far too put together for the liking of the other two. He earned dual looks of irritation from the two, which he easily ignored. “That was certainly a unique experience.”

In the background, Noctis cringed and dug five gil from his pocket, slapping it into the waiting open palm of the blond beside him. “Thank you for your donation.” That earned him a look from the prince.

“Noct.”

Noctis turned his head in Ignis’ direction, brow lifted. “What?” he called back, not bothering to move closer.

“What did that feel like?”

The prince paused to seriously consider the question and the feeling the other’s warping had caused. “It tickled. Like… in the bottom of my feet?”

Ignis made a noise of interest as he thought this over. The warping had been easy enough. It followed the same process as it had with the devices, just channeling it from a different source that wasn’t located directly on him. Would magic work the same?

“I’m going to try something.”

“Wait, what? Try what? What are you going to try-”

Focusing on the flow of energy from Noctis, Ignis pushed it all into one hand and thought of fire. The castle was on fire. Insomnia was burning-

His entire hand engulfed in a flames for a second before he lobbed it a good distance away. The sapling went up in a large wave of heat as it caught fire. With a yelp, Nyx scrambled back while Gladio ducked and rolled off to the far side.

“What the hell!?”

“Holy shit!”

“A little warning next time, Iggy!”

In the background, Prompto squeaked and jumped to the side as Noctis doubled over and dry heaved.

“Well… That was a bit stronger than I expected.” Ignis muttered, fixing his glasses. A smirk danced across his lips as Nyx turned to look at him, eyes still slightly wide.

“You’re insane.”

“You love it.”


	6. Fidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE LIVE!!!! We apparently have much difficulty sticking to a schedule and for that we apologize. Life is chaos and so is this story. We stayed up until 2 am to get this chapter up, so we (like always) apologize for any grammar errors and stuff like that.

“On your left!” 

Spinning, Noctis launched his dagger a few feet off to the side before warping away from the charging Garula. The beast charged right passed him, tusks down and sweeping wildly side to side. It let out a strangled cry before falling to the ground with a crash. The young man turned to look over his shoulder in time to see Prompto load another round into the chamber of his gun.

“Thanks for the save!”

“Pay attention!” Ignis’ voice was sharp as it carried over the field. 

A blur of light darted in front of Noctis as Nyx launched himself into the smaller Garula off to the left. In the other direction, Gladio was struggling with holding back a fully grown male. His sword was sideways, the flat of the blade between the man and the beast. The Garula pushed and Gladio slid back a solid foot before he lost his balance and went down. The beast wasted no time before charging at him. 

A shot echoed through the clearing and the garula went down. The large beast fell to its side and skidded to a stop just beside Gladio.

“I almost became a pancake…” The man muttered, staring wide eyed and staring at the sky above him.

“Look alive, Gladio!” Nyx shouted, darting in to offer a hand to his fallen comrade. The taller of the two grunted as he was hauled to his feet. A heavy hand slapped him on the back before Nyx was darting off once more to Ignis’ aid with the final garula. Prompto picked his way over, hopping over a fallen beast and stopping beside Gladio.

“Nice shot.”

“Couldn’t go losing our heavy hitter. Besides. Who else is gonna play meat shield.” Prompto shot back, a smirk dancing on his lips. It was enough to make Gladio pause and look at the blond as if he’d grown a second head.

“Well shit. Kid’s got jokes.”

A shrill cry of an animal dying drew their attention back to other three in their group. Noctis was brushing dirt off of his clothes while Nyx attempted to pull his hair back into something that resembled manageable. Between them, Ignis stood completely composed. He adjusted his glasses and turned to face Gladio and Prompto. 

“Alright there, gents?”

“How the hell do you not look like shit right now?” Noctis asked, frowning at Ignis. Off to the side, Nyx just snorted. 

“Well that was a shit show.” Gladio muttered, leading the way back over to their small group. 

“You can say that again.” Prompto added, holstering his firearm and crossing his arms. To say the group of five had fared well that day would be an overstatement. 

Each man was covered in a thin layer of grime. Dirt and blood spotted their skin as well as their clothes. They each had their own fare share of scrapes and bruises, though some seemed to have more than the others. They’d been out hunting since sun up and it was already nearly sundown. They’d need to be making their way back to Hammerhead soon.

“That was infinitely better than the last few hunts. Especially compared to this morning.” Ignis stated, removing his glasses and wiping them off. 

“If by better, you mean we didn’t die, then yeah. It was better.”

Nyx’s deadpan tone earned him a Look. Gladio just snickered and turned to Noctis. “How ya holding up there, princess?”

Noctis offered up an unimpressed stare in response. “You’re not funny.”

“Isn’t that considered insubordination?” Prompto asked, tilting his head to the side. “I mean. He is your prince. Isn’t he?”

“Prince of nothing at the moment.” Gladio grunted, picking his sword up from the ground and swinging it up to rest on one shoulder. Off to one side, Nyx was dusting himself off before turning to Ignis.

“How the hell do you still look so put together?”

Ignis merely quirked the corner of his lips up in a subtle smirk. “Now, I suggest we start on our way back to Hammerhead. Best to get there before the sun goes down.”

A groan as Noctis stretched before rubbing his back. The pop pop pop that sounded as he lifted his arms over his head was enough to make Gladio cringe a bit. “Sounds like you’re falling apart there.”

“Says the man with a knee that cracks every time he jumps.”

“Alright, you crazy kids. Mom said it’s time to go home.”

“You’re not funny.”

“I’m hilarious.”

 

The walk back to the garage was a slow one. The heat from the day didn’t dissipate with the sinking sun, and it was just as miserable once it disappeared completely below the horizon once they arrived at their destination. Covered in dirt, blood, and things the five of them didn’t want to even think about. Noctis was positive he’d discovered muscles he didn’t know existed.

“You boys look like you’ve been through the wringer.” Cindy greeted them, sauntering over as they entered the kitchen. She had grease staining her jacket with a stray streak across her nose. Prompto stumbled in the doorway, bumping into Noctis and causing them to fall to the floor in a heap of limbs. Gladio just side stepped them and continued further into the house. 

“We’ll be sure to clean any mess we make.” Ignis assured the blonde woman, taking a moment to pause and remove his glasses. Meticulously cleaning them, he paid little attention as Nyx set a large pile of meat on the counter.

The Galahdian offered up a crooked grin as he wiped his hands off on his pants. “We brought supper! And lunch. And breakfast… and well… enough to feed everyone for a week.”

Standing in the center of the kitchen, Cindy just eyed the meat with a look of mild shock. “Did ye boys take down a herd of garula or somethin’?”

“That’s exactly what we did.” Gladio grunted. He was paused off to the side, taking off his mud covered boots and attempting to contain the mess. It was a lost cause at this point. Dried mud was flaking off from where it was caked to the soles of his boots. 

There was a chorus of grunts and startled squawks as Noctis and Prompto untangled themselves from the heap on the floor. Finally getting his feet under himself, Noctis stood and brushed himself off before offering a hand to the blond. He hauled him to his feet, chests bumping as Prompto caught his balance. Quickly, Noctis stepped back and cleared his throat. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“I should get cleaned up as well…” Prompto muttered, looking down at himself with distaste. 

Clapping him on the back, the raven haired prince nodded towards the stairs. “Come on. I’m sure I can find something for you to change into.”

The blond nodded and Noctis turned, hearing the other follow him up the stairs. It was a quick trip around the corner and into his room before Noctis paused in front of a dresser. He took a moment to dig through the drawers and pulled out a pair of sleep clothes for the blond. 

“Here. Put these on after you shower and then we’ll wash those tonight.”

It was a moment of waiting before Noctis realised the other young man hadn’t taken the clothes offered to him. He frowned and turned around confused only to find the object of his confusion near his desk. A camera was in Prompto’s hands, the blond turning it over curiously.

“Prompto?”

“What’s this?”

“That?” The raven haired man stepped over to the other and carefully plucked the camera from his hands. “It’s a camera. You’ve… never seen one before?”

Blue eyes lifted to look at him, clearly unamused. “I was taught how to kill a man at the age of six. Fun didn’t really exist.”

“Ok, point taken. Here. You use it to take a picture of someone.” Noctis shifted a bit closer and held the camera so Prompto could get a better look at what he was doing. He showed him how to turn it on and how to focus and take a photo before handing it back over. The blond took a moment to fiddle with it before lifting it and pointing it at Noctis, snapping a picture and grinning. “Well? Let’s see it.”

The blond hesitated a moment before handing the camera over. Taking it, Noctis eagerly turned it around and paused, the air leaving his lungs in a sudden woosh. “Whoa…” Looking back at him from the digital screen was himself, as to be expected. What was unexpected, was how Prompto had managed to capture Noctis was his head tilted just so that the lighting from the window off to the side and reflected off his eyes. It was better than he’d expected to see. In fact…

“You’ve got an eye for this. Why don’t you keep it?”

“Whoa, wait, what? You’re serious?” Prompto turned his wide blue eyes on the young prince. 

Fighting the sudden flutter of nerves settling in his gut, Noctis swallowed and nodded. He lifted a hand to rub bashfully across his nose in an attempt to regain his composure. “Y-yeah. It’s just sitting there and not getting any use so…”

In the blink of an eye, Noctis suddenly had his arms full of blond. Thin arms wrapped around the prince and squeezed for a moment before he pulled away. The grin Noctis was treated with was enough to cause a dark blush to dash across his cheeks and nose.

“Thank you so much.”

“Yeah.” He needed to leave before he made a fool of himself. Why was his heart beating faster? “Yeah, don’t mention it. I uh… I’m gonna go shower” He took that moment to escape, doing his best to not look at Prompto.

 

“Fort Vaullerey?” 

“Where’s that?” Gladio asked, lifting his head from where he was bent over the map of the area. Ignis had his hands braced on the table, his own head bowed as he studied the possible routes in and out. Nyx was leaning against the wall directly behind Ignis, a few feet back as a silent shadow. Noctis was in one of the chairs, feets propped up in the one just off to his right and pulled out at an angle. Prompto was fidgeting in the far end of the room, moving from foot to foot as he observed. 

“Few hours drive south west of here.” Cid responded, crossing his arms and looking between the five of them. “If you want a test run that could do a bit of hurtin’ to the Empire, I’d start there.”

“Do we have any idea what the defenses are like?”

Cid glanced to Ignis for a moment before he stepped closer to the map. “It’s on higher ground, so their vantage point is better than most. You’re best bet is to drive to Old Lestallum and go on foot from there.”

“What about firepower?” Gladio voiced, looking between Nyx and Ignis. The elder glaive was watching the tactician closely, studying the crease between two finely shaped brows. 

“There’s a few MA-X patrolling around the perimeter from what I’ve seen, but they’re easy enough to avoid.”

Nyx straightened and fixed Cid with a flat look. “How many is a few?”

The elder man shrugged, tilting his head up and lifting his eyes skyward. “I’d say…. five or six.”

“Five or- Ignis, we can’t do this, it’s suicide!” Nyx stated, turning his retention to the tactician currently staring intently at the map before them. His shoulders were squared, set in a stiff line that left no room to argue. Green eyes were almost emerald in their focus on the task at hand. But it was the tap tap tapping of his chipped nails against the table top that was a dead give away to Nyx and Gladio. It didn’t matter the risk.

They were infiltrating Fort Vaullerey.

“Highness.” Ignis finally spoke, breaking the silence. Noctis turned his gaze to the elder , blinking slowly as if uninterested.

He grunted.

“It’s your call. If you don’t want to and feel our energies could be useful elsewhere, then we will find another target. However, if you wish to pursue this idea, I can get us in and out without much trouble so long as you’re willing to allow me to devise a plan. The call is, ultimately yours to make. We are at your command, Highness.”

The raven haired man sat stunned for a moment. All eyes were on him. Gladio’s fiery amber fixed steadily on him, reassuring and warm. Nyx’s own grey hesitant, but waiting for an order. Ignis with his green, calm and calculating eyes were a silent rock for him to brace against if needed. And finally Prompto’s vivid blue, energetic, lively, and most importantly, trusting.

“Let’s fuck up a Niff base.”

 

Rainfall had started before the sun had fully set below the horizon, soaking through everything it had the chance to pour down on. Up the hill, just across the road from Old Lestallum, sat the fortress. Intimidating and foreboding as if loomed over the small town of civilians. It had been a symbol of fear for the people of the riverside town for seventeen years.

The foundations had been laid two years before the fall of Insomnia. The area had been outside of the final wall, its reach only expanding to just passed the actual walls of the citadel with the old King’s failing health. With the fall of the Lucian kingdom, the fortress had enforced its rule of the area with force.

Below, crouched in the underbrush waiting for nightfall, five men observed the comings and goings.

“When do we move in?”

Prompto’s voice was hushed, the pitch a bit higher than usual with nerves. Noctis shifted a bit in his spot, accidentally elbowing Gladio in the side. The bigger grunted in annoyance and Nyx stifled a laugh before getting an elbow to the side in return. Ignis rolled his eyes.

“Children. Enough.” He snapped softly, sharp enough that it got through to the other four. When he was sure they were listening, he spoke up again. “We’re going to wait for the next circuit to finish and then we’ll move in. There’s a spot that they don’t look at as closely where we can slip through and it puts us close to the main storage building.”

“Any ideas what our targets are?” Gladio asked, tilting his head towards Ignis while keeping his eyes focused on the MA-X currently pacing back and forth.

“They have a large munitions stash here as well as a decent percentage of the army’s MT soldiers.” 

Nyx hummed, shifting the branches just a bit more out of his view. “So we go in, destroy everything we can, and get out. Sounds like a plan. Anything else?”

“What about curatives?” Prompto spoke up, shifting a bit uneasily as every eye turned to him. He still wasn’t used to it and it left him feeling nauseous. 

Ignis, at least, looked intrigued. “Curatives?”

“Y-yeah. They’ve got a store of curatives there. All forts do.” The blond replied with a small nod. A quick look was shared between the three oldest men of the five of them.

“Grab what you can if possible. If it’s too risky, leave them.” Ignis tacked on. It would hopefully be worth the risk.

“Got it, Boss.” 

“We ready?”

“Hold. Wait for it… Now.”

Silently, five shadows darted up the grassy incline and into the fort. The weak spot in the fence was easy enough to slip through and their patrols focused on the streets beyond. Skittering into the shadows, Prompto almost landed on his face until Gladio grabbed im by the back of his vest and helped right him. Just to the right, Ignis pressed a single finger to his lips. 

The ground shook with each step as a large two legged mech strode by. The pilot was paying more attention to his monitors. The acrid stench of oil and gas hung heavily in the air around it, a strong wave of it drifting passed them as it moved. So far it seemed they were in the clear. 

One it was passed, Ignis motioned them all closer. While they huddled around, Prompto teetered awkwardly on the balls of his feet. “That warehouse to our left is the one we want to strike. It has the majority of our target within.”

“Any idea how we’re going to light this place up?” Noctis asked, peering over the crates they were hidden behind. Prompto teetered slightly and gripped Noctis’ shoulder to steady himself once more. The prince shot him a reassuring smile and went back to watching their surroundings. 

“Luckily for us, they keep a portion of their fuel in each of the warehouses.”

Nyx snorted, storm colored eyes focused off to the side as he watched the shadows nearby shift. “Bit too convenient, don’t you think?”

“Who cares? Makes our job easier.”

Ignis shot Gladio a look at that before focusing back on the task at hand. “Regardless, we need to get into that building without being detected. A few well aimed fire spells and then we’ll be in business.”

“One on every side?” Noctis suggested.

A hum from Ignis while he contemplated their options, creeping forward to take a risky peek into one of the small windows just above their heads. Upon returning, he settled back near the center of their group. “If it has a similar layout to the building beside us, then there should be small clusters of barrels on each side. What we’ll likely have to do is get the fuel to spill. It’ll accelerate the spread of the fire and make it harder to put out. One barrel leaking for each side. Prompto.”

“Y-yes’m?” Green eyes turned on the blond and he felt his throat go dry. Nerves. He could feel the energy coursing through him and making his jittery.

“I need you above us. There’s a set of stairs off to the left in this building. Assuming the buildings are all similar there should be one in our destination. I need you to get up top and shoot each of the barrels. You have the silencer yes?” A nod. “How fast can you fire off four rounds on target?”

“Really fast. I’m one of the fastest shots they've recorded in the Niff army.”

“Shit. Glad he’s on our side.” Gladio muttered, earning a dirty look from Nyx.

Ignis ignored them. “Good. I need you to hit the center barrels. We need them to leak. Think it’ll work?”

Prompto hesitated, thinking it over. “Depending on how thick the barrels are, yeah? I can give it a shot at least.” A snort somewhere to his left. Noctis probably. He earned himself a genuine smile from Ignis at least.

“That’s all we can ask of you.” He turned to the others. “Stick to the shadows. Prompto will be watching over us from above. We each take a side. Ready?” Four separate nods. “Let’s move then.”

As one, they slipped through the shadows and into the warehouse. Prompto hung a left and found the stairs Ignis had been hoping were there. “Jackpot.” The blond whispered, silently slinking his way up them and into the catwalk above. No one else was up there, Prompto relaxing just slightly at that reassurance. He glanced below himself to scan over the floor of the main warehouse. Noctis was off to his left, crouching behind a set of crates. Nyx was to the right with Gladio near the exit of the building. Ignis was the furthest in, up near the far wall. Each one of them had a direct line of sight for the barrels before them. Good.

Taking aim, Prompto adjusted his grip before firing the first round. A ping echoed out and nothing moved. With baited breath, Prompto waited to see if it had worked. He only relaxed when he noticed the spread of something wet on the cement below. Breathing out, he quickly repeated the process with the remaining three spots. Not a single soldier walked by or in to investigate the noise. Something was definitely not right about this. He glanced down and caught Ignis’ attention, both sharing a silently concerned look.

Something was most definitely wrong if Ignis thought so.

The elder lifted a hand and signaled the others, grabbing out his glass flask of fire. In quick succession, Ignis darting towards the exit, running a across the main floor as he tossed his flask behind him. Noctis and Nyx did the same with Prompto already fast approaching the stairs and sliding down the banister to land near Gladio. 

Ignis’ flask made contact with the fuel spilled across the floor, shattering and starting the chain reaction. The fire spread quickly, reaching the barrels just in time for the other three flasks to smash open as well. As Gladio threw his, the five of them booked it outside as the shockwaves from the first explosion rushed out on their heels.

The explosion that followed was enough to make the small group pause. They turned where they stood and watched as the flames climbed towards the sky. The heat from the blaze radiated out into the night air as the alarm echoed out around them. It was enough to shock them out of their awe and get them going.

They didn’t get far.

The sudden clang of metal landing heavily on metal drew their attention. Gladio balked, stopping ahead of the rest and doing his best to shield Noctis. 

“Hey there, Pretty Boy.”

Just above them, standing precariously atop the gate they had snuck in through, was a heavily armed woman. Dressed in tight leather armor of blacks and reds, the silver haired woman tilted her head, dropping the bird like face plate down over her face. 

“Let’s see what you can do.” 

Twirling her lance, she launched into the attack. Before they could react, she was on their side. Prompto cried out in pain as the tip of her lance pierced through his shoulder. Chaos erupted as they struggled to regain their footing. Prompto went down and stayed down, Ignis dropping to his side and immediately trying to stem the flow of blood. Gladio and Nyx both struck back, their weapons striking empty air as their blows missed their intended targets. The woman darted around the back, narrowly missing Noctis as the prince ducked. 

He brought his sword up and blocked the second blow, shoving her back as Gladio and Nyx moved in once more. She moved back, dancing around the two men before she manage to knock the both over and dart into Noctis’ space once more.

The blade met the handle of her spear and the two locked eyes. Peridot stared out at him through the slatted face plate. She pressed closer, her eyes narrowing before she suddenly stepped back. Unexpected, Noctis stumbled forward a step before Gladio arrived at his side and stopped him.

“Well well… you really are alive.” She purred, smirking behind her faceplate. She spun her lance a moment before placing it slightly behind her and out of the way. “Run along, little Prince. And take your friend with you.” She added, nodding towards the blond on the ground. The four hesitated, Ignis keeping an eye on Prompto the entire time. She shrugged and took a step back. “Best hurry up and get outta here. Won’t have long before the MTs arrive.”

And with that, she was gone. 

Immediately, Ignis motioned Gladio over. “Help me lift him up. I’ve managed to slow the bleeding, but we need to get him somewhere safe before I can use a curative on him.”

The bigger man only hesitated a moment before doing as asked. He knelt down and lifted the blond into his arms, turning to the others. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

 

They were a good five miles away when they finally stopped on an outcropping of rock. The eerily glow of ancient blue lines lit up the patch of rock. It seemed to be enough to repel the demonic presence they could hear prowling around. And so far there was no sign that they had been followed. 

Setting up a makeshift camp, the five had settled into the spot as Ignis got to work on patching up their wounded companion. Along the edge, Nyx paced restlessly while Gladio took the time to assess their supplies. Noctis was seated not far from the broader man, a frown fixed firmly on his brow.

With the crack of a curative, Nyx stopped his pacing and whirled around to face the others, most specifically Ignis.

“What the hell was that back there?”

“What was what?” Noctis asked, lifting his head.

Gladio grunted. “What I want to know is who the hell was that woman and why did she just let us go like that?”

“At this point, I don’t care-’ Nyx started, crossing his arms.

“You should. She just let us leave!”

“Children.” Ignis warned, now looking over the wound slowly knitting itself back together. Nyx rounded on him.

“Don’t you fucking start with me. What the hell was that, Ignis?! You left your prince wide open to attack-!”

Ignis turned his green eyes on Nyx, expression unreadable. “Noctis still had you and Gladiolus to cover him. Prompto was injured and needed immediate attention in order to save his life.”

“Yeah. Sure. But you prioritized a fucking Niff’s life over that of your prince!”

Standing, Ignis drew up to his full height and squared his shoulders. “As of right now, the more men we have to watch Noctis’ back the better. As we stand, three men is not enough. Prompto, a Niff or not, has become part of this unit. We do not leave anyone behind, Nyx.”

“What the hell, Iggy? This? This isn’t like you. You hate Niffelheim. You hate it more than Gladio and I combined and you’re willing to side with the fucking Niff traitor?”

Stepping closer, Ignis hardened his stare, jaw setting and tilting his head up ever so slightly to look down at Nyx along his nose. It was enough to make the man pause. “What I do I do for the line of Lucis. I serve the house of Caelum. I was born to do so and I will continue to do so.”

“Your precious throne doesn’t exist anymore, Ignis!”

“Regardless, we have what we need to restore it. The line of Lucis and my service to the throne will always come first.” A heavy blanket of shocked silence fell over the four conscious members of the group, Nyx’s eyes widening. 

“Iggy-”

“My service to the throne will always come first. I suggest you figure out where you fit into that.”

Nyx stood there for a long moment, watching as Ignis took a small step back, signaling with finality that the conversation was over. An ache had settled firmly in his chest as Nyx looked from Gladio, to Noctis, and back to Ignis. In that moment, he mustered up a glare and withdrew. 

“Fuck this. I’m going on ahead to scout. I’ll… catch up with you guys back in Hammerhead.”

He was gone in a flash of blue, having warped out of range before anyone could stop him. Ignis looked after him for a second before turning back to tending Prompto. The blond was still unconscious. He’d passed out sometime during the fight with the woman at the Fort, of which Ignis was grateful for. It would make working on his injuries worse.

“Dude. Iggy-” Gladio started.

“Don’t.”

“That was harsh.”

“Enough, Gladio. Now start a fire so I can boil some water and clean up this mess of a shoulder.”

 

The rain hadn’t let up by the time the sun had risen. None of the remained four had slept much and they were now tired on top of cold and miserable. Nyx had not returned and Ignis was planning on him being in Hammerhead by the time they returned to the garage. 

Prompto had finally woken up. Few hours before the sun had started its climb in the sky. He wasn’t in too much pain, but he was still sluggish in his reactions due to the blood loss. At least the wound had healed through and there was no sign of an infection starting. Ignis was still going to watch it carefully.

They were on the road, walking alongside it as they made the long trek back towards the garage. They had contemplated calling Cindy, but they didn’t want to draw attention to themselves by sitting alongside the road while they waited the few hours it would take her to get to them.

It had been five hours since they had left, and they could only hope they were close. Prompto was finally getting a little steadier, but there was a lot to be desired as they continued their walk.

The ring of the burner phone Cid had given them halted them for a moment while Noctis fished it out from his pocket.

“Cid?”

_“How far out are you?”_

“A little over halfway back. We’re just following the road. Why?”

_”Cause word has it Lady Lunafreya is being transported in a car convoy right now and they’re headed your way. Seems they heard wind of your little stunt at the Fort and they’re taking her with as a ‘show of support’ for the community in their time of need. They’re calling this a terrorist attack.”_

“He’s not horribly wrong there.” Ignis muttered, earning a snort from Prompto. The blond had been oddly quiet once Gladio had explained the incident the night before. Ignis refused to talk about it.

“Lady Luna, huh? Well… guess we could always take the responsibility of her safety off their hands…”

The other end went silent for a moment before Cid spoke up again. _”Just be careful, kid. I’ll have the place ready for ya when ya get back.”_

With that, Noctis hung up and turned to face the others. “Change of plans. We need to set up a trap for the convoy coming through.”

 

“Now, when we get there, you’ll have to make sure you smile and wave politely. The cameras will be rolling, your Highness.” One Ardyn Izunia stated from where he sat beside the young blond woman. She glanced at him, keeping her gaze primarily ahead as she folded her hands on her white clad lap. “Are you paying attention, my dear?”

“Yes.” Lady Lunafreya answered, forming a timid smile in the direction of the man. He nodded and flicked his maroon hair from his eyes.

“Good. Now then-”

A screech and then the crunch of metal. The car ahead of them stopped and the MT units in the back jumped out as the front end started to smoke. Ardyn frowned as their own vehicle halted suddenly, jerking them in their seats.

“What on earth-”

A blade embedded itself into the seat beside Lunafreya and Ardyn. The blade was a simple silver with an x pattern with a blue stone in the center. It was a second before blue flashed and a man materialized between them, knocking the butt end of his second blade into Ardyn’s face.

Another flash flickered to her other side and Lunafreya looked over to find a black haired man materialize. 

“Let’s go!” He held out a hand, his dark blue eyes darting around as MTs began to circle around them. A shot rang out no one went down, nothing more than dead weight at that point. With another ringing shot, a blond man leapt over a set of rocks, aiming and firing off a third round. 

A larger man barreled in as well, swinging a sword the size of himself. With one swipe he was able to take down three or four MT. They recovered quickly, but it was enough to stun them and get into position to protect the others.

The door opened and the younger man offered his hand once more. Glancing over her shoulder to where the first man was now physically struggling against Ardyn, Lunafreya took the offered hand and stepped out of the car. Pulled close, the man wrapped his arm around her and readied his sword.

“Hold on tight, Princess.” He stated before throwing the blade. A violent tug jerked in her gut and the next thing she knew, she was clear across the field, barely in the line of sight of the struggle proceeding from afar.

 

A screech and one of the final MTs went down. Gladio rolled his shoulders and turned to Prompto. “He get her out?”

“Yeah! They’re clear!” He called back, downing another MT.

“Good! Hey Iggy-”

A scream of pain drew their attention as the last MT went down. Both turned sharply to the car where Ardyn stood smirking, Ignis doubled over and clutching his face in pain. Blood dripped from between his fingers, matching the red now dripping from the end of one of Ignis’ on daggers. Fire blazed in Ardyn’s other hand.

He extinguished it as he lifted a boot, pressing it to Ignis’ shoulder and shoving him away from the car. The man his the pavement, hands still clutched to his face as he continued to cry out in pain.

“As fun as this was, gents, I must be off. I know someone that will be thrilled to know you’re alive. And as much as I would love the glory of bringing you in myself, I’m no fool. Until next time.” He tipped his hat and tossed the dagger aside, slipping behind the wheel and quickly driving off. 

“Shit. Iggy!” Gladio hissed, making his way over,

Prompto was faster, getting to the man’s side and crouching down beside him. He gently coaxed his hands away, wincing at the amount of blood and ragged flesh he could see. His hands were already getting covered in the blood and he could feel himself resisting the urge to revisit his meager breakfast.

“Gladio. Get Noct. Tell him to call Cindy. Iggy isn’t moving anytime soon.” He croaked out.

“Is he-”

“His eye is burned shut.”


End file.
